Ironie du sort
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Quand Harry rencontre Tom, il a une vague impression de déjà-vu. Mais est-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il le rencontre? SLASH TomxHarry Threeshot
1. I

**Bonjour !** Bienvenue sur la fiction la plus niaise de l'année ! Haha, je sais d'avance que certains passages vont vous faire rire/hausser les sourcils/pleurer/vomir.

Bon comme d'habitude, j'aimerais préciser que c'est une fic dont le but est de DIVERTIR. Si vous voulez quelque chose de bien écrit et d'intense, je vous prie de passer votre chemin haha.  
>Ensuite... J'ai honte de cette fanfiction et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'ai passé littéralement MILLE ans dessus, alors... Je la poste quand même. Histoire de pas avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps.<p>

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour rigoler. Haha

**Rating: **M, mollement justifié. Hahah

**Note: **Il y a probablement UN MILLIARD de fautes d'orthographe et de phrases qui ne veulent rien dire dans ce qui suit. j'en suis désolée. CECI EST UN THREE-SHOT. JE SAIS PAS SI CA SE DIT,. JE M'EN FOU. COOL D'ECRIRE EN MAJ.

**Hum... **J'ai conservé le nom de famille anglais pour Tom, parce que je pense que j'arriverai jamais à aimer "Jedusor". Sérieusement. Jedusor. Je te lance un sort! Jeux du sort! Jeu de la sorcière! Non ça marche pas. PAS DU TOUT. ;)

MERCI DE ME LIRE, ET SI VOUS AVEZ DES COMMENTAIRES, PITIEZ NE VOUS RETENEZ PAS, J'AI BESOIN DE M'AMELIORER ET IL N'Y A QUE VOUS QUI PUISSIEZ M'AIDER. JE VOUS AIME, AMEN, VIVE LE TORARRY! AHAHAH (je devrais pas inventer des noms de ship)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 1 :<strong>

Sa rencontre avec Tom n'avait été que le fruit du hasard.

Tout d'abord, le métro qu'il avait pris légèrement en retard pour se rendre à son cours concernant le cycle arthurien s'était arrêté en plein milieu de sa course. Ils avaient attendus dix minutes entre deux arrêts, et le côté un peu claustrophobe d'Harry s'était d'ailleurs légèrement affolé dans le tunnel.

Pas le meilleur moyen de commencer une journée.

Finalement il était arrivé à l'université pour constater que son cours avait déjà commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et son professeur, un certain M. Dimawer avait la réputation d'humilier publiquement tout étudiant arrivant en retard. Et Harry n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça ce matin là. Il s'était donc ravisé, reprenant son chemin en direction de l'arrêt de métro qu'il venait à peine de quitter quand son regard s'attarda sur une affiche négligemment placardée contre un des murs de la faculté des lettres de son université. Aujourd'hui était synonyme de don du sang.

Harry considéra la question un instant... Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et une bonne action ne lui ferait pas de mal. En plus, il venait de faire quarante minute de trajet et l'idée de refaire ces mêmes minutes sans avoir rien fait de productif l'agaçait. En fait, la seule ombre au tableau résidait que le don du sang avait évidemment lieu dans le bâtiment de la faculté de médecine.

D'accord, c'était probablement stupide et cliché, mais dans son université, les deux facultés se haïssaient cordialement. Et Harry, qui n'était pourtant pas de nature belliqueuse, admettait parfaitement que les futurs médecins lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Non seulement ils se sentaient obligés de s'habiller comme s'ils se rendaient à un dîner mondain alors que... Sérieusement, ils disséquaient des cadavres ! Et aussi parce que leurs airs hautains, particulièrement adressé à la faculté des lettres parce que : « oui, nous, nous sauvons des vies... et vous ? Ah, vous étudiez des livres. Intéressant. »

Ils étaient carrément insupportables et il savait qu'il serait repéré facilement à cause de son style vestimentaire et de son attitude. Oui, il ne portait ni chemise, ni pantalon en toile noire, et il ne se pavanait pas comme s'il était le lauréat du prix nobel.

Mais décidant que l'insulte qu'il s'adresserait s'il renonçait à aller donner son sang à cause de ces imbéciles serait mille fois supérieure à n'importe quel regard méprisant, il prit tout de même la direction du bâtiment de la faculté de médecine.

A peine entré, il se rendit compte que l'ambiance était évidemment bien différente de sa propre faculté, où tout le monde était plutôt décontracté et où des rires fusaient quand même de temps en temps. Ici, tous les étudiants avaient l'air sérieux, comme s'ils étaient déjà des médecins de renommée mondiale qui devaient impérativement prouver au monde entier qu'ils étaient parfaits et compétents.

Un panneau indiquait où le don du sang se déroulait et il y alla en soupirant. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée du tout, mais bon, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de s'en assurer et c'était de confronter le destin en y allant.

Il arriva dans le couloir prévu et fut étonné du monde qu'il y avait. Il pensait que ce serait fait en un quart d'heure mais il s'était trompé. La queue commençait au début du couloir et se prolongeait sur plusieurs dizaine de mètres avant l'entrée dans un auditoire où les médecins avaient probablement installés les lits d'appoints.

Il se plaça dans la file d'attente, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trouver assez ridicule, bien sûr. La rivalité entre les étudiants en médecine et ceux en lettre était forcément exagérée, et lui, naïvement il y avait cru et...

Mais d'un autre côté, le regard moqueur de deux jeunes hommes habillés comme s'ils étaient des banquiers ayant une réunion avec leur ultime patron, ne lui avait pas échappé. Il n'était qu'un étudiant banal, avec des moyens très réduits. Ce n'était pas son oncle et sa tante qui allaient lui donner plus d'argent que ce que l'état voulait bien lui donner.

Son regard s'attarda sur la personne se tenant juste devant lui. C'était aussi un étudiant, devina Harry, s'il en croyait le sac en cuire négligemment posé sur son épaule. La seule chose qui poussa le brun à penser qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la clique des étudiants en médecine était le fait qu'il lisait un roman de gare.

Harry n'en avait jamais lu. En fait, sa tante trouvait ce genre de livre choquants et n'en avait jamais possédé. Et l'étudiant en lettre se voyait assez mal aller en cours avec ce genre d'ouvrage. (il avait quand même une réputation à tenir)

Il était tout de même un peu étonné, ce n'était pas le genre de lecture qu'un étudiant normal lisait en public... N'importe qui se faisant repérer en lisant quelque chose du genre essuierait de toute manière des moqueries, que ce soit de la part d'élèves ou de professeurs. Harry décida de se pencher légèrement en avant pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur la couverture du livre et ainsi savoir si l'inconnu juste devant lui avait vraiment l'audace de lire un ouvrage pareil en plein milieu de la faculté de médecine. Rien n'indiquait que Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Après tout, peut-être que certains grands classiques avaient aussi ce genre de couverture dont la caractéristique était d'être... assez explicite.

En remarquant que son geste n'était pas passé inaperçu et que l'étudiant inconnu le regardait les sourcils levé – preuve ultime qu'il avait remarqué sa tentative – Harry eu envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Ça ne se faisait carrément pas, d'épier les lectures de parfaits inconnus.

En étudiant le visage qui le jaugeait avec circonspection, Harry se senti encore _plus _idiot. Avec bêtise, il s'était attendu à voir un garçon un peu bizarre, Le genre de type faisant tout son possible pour s'écarter de la norme – probablement à cause d'un complexe lié à un visage peu séduisant – et qui peut compter le nombre de ses amis sur les doigts d'une main. (pas que Harry ait quelque chose à dire dans ce domaine, il ne comptait actuellement absolument aucun ami.)

Mais... Mais il s'était complètement trompé. Le jeune homme en face de lui était probablement la personne la plus incroyablement attirante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le visage un peu émacié, les yeux gris comme l'acier avec quelques nuances de brun et les cheveux d'un noir de geai, il représentait exactement le genre d'homme qu'il s'attendait à voir dans un magasine de mode où dans un film.

Harry se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il était loin d'être timide, en temps normal, mais quand même, s'il avait croisé ce type dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais osé lui adresser la parole.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » lui demanda le brun alors qu'un sourire narquois trouvait son chemin sur son visage. Il était un peu plus grand que Harry, ce qui le conforta dans son envie de déguerpir ou de se taper la tête contre un mur.

- Non pas particulièrement » répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air plus assuré que ce qu'il ressentait. Ce type semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'il était sûrement un étudiant en médecine, ou encore pire dans une branche artistique, l'apogée du snobisme.

Le sourire de l'inconnu se transforma de narquois en amusé et il lui tendit le livre. Sur ce coup là, Harry ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un roman de gare dont le titre était : « _sexy au delà du désir _». Son interlocuteur dû déceler son air dubitatif parce qu'il reprit :  
>- Bien sûr, ça ne vaut pas du Binns, mais il n'existe certainement pas de livres plus passionnants et divertissants que ceux là. Cette... » Il regarda le nom de l'auteur « Rita Skeeter à un don pour écrire des histoires croustillantes. »<p>

Harry sourit et lui demanda :  
>- Tu lis du Binns ? » même dans sa classe, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un connaissant cet auteur.<p>

- Quoi, toi aussi ? »

Ils se regardèrent un air émerveillé sur le visage. L'inconnu avança de quelques mètres, puisque le médecin avait fait passer le groupe suivant pour les dons, et lui répondit avec une sourire cette fois un peu plus sincère :  
>- La plupart des gens trouvent ses livres ennuyants mais je pense que c'est un précurseur et qu'il...<p>

est et sera une des figures les plus importantes de la littérature anglaise contemporaine. »

Ils se sourirent, et l'inconnu lui tendit alors la main :  
>« - Je m'appelle Tom. »<p>

Harry lui sourit, surpris qu'il ait réussi à engager la conversation avec quelqu'un comme Tom. D'habitude, quand il parlait avec une personne de sexe masculin, il s'agissait de personne relativement belles et relativement intéressantes. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, c'était le jackpot.

- Et moi c'est Harry."

Le brun lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

><p>Ils auraient très bien pu ne jamais se revoir, mais, par une nouvelle succession de de hasard il se retrouvèrent quelques minutes après l'examen médical,alors qu'ils étaient placés par une infirmière sur des lits se trouvant côtes à côtes. Harry remarqua tout de suite que la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de l'autre garçon s'était apparemment envolée.<br>Pendant quelques secondes il hésita à se permettre de lui demander quel était le problème, mais comme ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une quinzaine de minutes, il n'avait strictement rien à perdre. Il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un suivant les mêmes cours que lui, du coup, s'il devait essuyer une humiliation parce que le dénommé Tom aurait décidé que sa tentative de socialisation était malvenue, il devrait lui faire face pendant dix minutes et ensuite il ne le reverrait jamais. Sa honte serait donc de courte durée

- Un problème ? » Finit-il par demander alors qu'il voyait une infirmière se diriger vers lui une poche vide dans les mains. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la vue du sang.

Le brun l'étudia du regard quelques instants, avant de lui répondre :  
>- C'est cet abruti de médecin qui voulait m'interdire de donner mon sang, juste parce que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec d'autres hommes y'à moins de six mois ! Et même quand j'étais genre : « je me suis protégé ! » il était genre : « Bien sûr, mon pote. » ! » La colère sembla revenir à l'évocation de ce qui venait de lui arriver et Harry remarqua avec un sourire que Tom manqua de justesse de faire tomber une bouteille de désinfectant à cause des grands gestes qu'il faisait avec les bras en tentant d'expliquer à Harry à quel point il était outré.<p>

Harry décida que c'était un moment absolument parfait pour glisser dans la conversation que lui aussi était à priori (et aussi a posteriori, maintenant qu'il y pensait) intéressé par les hommes.

- Oh, pas de chance » compatit Harry. « Moi, elle a juste levé les sourcils et m'a demandé si je m'étais protégé. »

Visiblement, Tom ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui réponde cela. Finalement, un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il s'allongea sur le lit pendant qu'une infirmière lui fixait le tuyau pour la transfusion sanguine dans le bras.

Harry s'appuya aussi sur le lit d'appoint. Les auditoires de l'université n'étaient pas vraiment un endroit où on pouvait vraiment se mettre à l'aise pendant qu'on lui retirait une partie de son sang, c'était sûr.  
>- Sinon, t'es de quelle faculté ? »<p>

il tourna le visage pour constater que Tom le regardait. Sa beauté était sérieusement à couper le souffle.

- Les lettres » répondit-il, redoutant que l'autre soit bel et bien un étudiant en médecine.

- Et en quoi, plus particulièrement ? »continua l'autre brun

- J'ai pris anglais et Histoire » répondit Harry alors que Tom hochait la tête :

- J'ai hésité à prendre ça, mais la perspective d'être professeur ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, j'ai une trop mauvaise influence sur les jeunes.

Harry sourit à sa remarque (il s'imaginait bien quel genre de dégât Tom pourrait causer dans une école avec tous les étudiants filles comme garçons essayant de passer dans son lit) et répondit :

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu le seul débouché, être prof... Mais bon, ça me conviendrait assez bien, prof d'anglais, et toi ? »

- Médecine, 4ème année. »

Harry le regarda curieusement. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il soit dans le domaine de l'art. Il avait un air snob, semblait sophistiqué sans porter des habits de marque, se plaçait volontairement à côté de la norme, et entre son choix de lecture assumé et son homosexualité, il était le cliché parfait de l'étudiant en design, en mode ou en peinture.

- Et tu as l'intention de te spécialiser dans quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité

Tom lui lança un regard charmeur :  
>- Peu importe, tant que c'est bien payé ! »<p>

Devant l'air scandalisé du brun, Tom s'empressa d'ajouter : « je rigole, j'aimerais être pédiatre. »

- Ah... Oh. » répondit Harry. Pédiatre faisait probablement partie des métiers les plus difficiles du monde. Pas à cause des études, mais à cause du métier en lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer quotidiennement au milieu d'enfants souffrants et malades.

* * *

><p>Une fois le don terminé, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table des collations. Harry sentait la tête lui tourner et il s'assit avec soulagement sur une chaise en plastique. Le mec qui avait un jour décidé que de la nourriture devait impérativement être offerte auprès des donneurs de sang était un génie.<p>

Tom posa devant lui un sandwich ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Harry le remercia et entreprit d'en ouvrir l'emballage. (manger un sandwich à neuf heures du matin, c'était quand même assez bizarre), tout en lui demandant :

- Tu viens d'où sinon ? »

Il remarqua que Tom semblait assez mal à l'aise.

- Hum, pour être honnête avec toi » commença-t-il. « je sais pas vraiment. Mais ça fait cinq ans que je _sais_ que j'habite à Londres. »

Harry lui lança un regard intéressé :

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ? »

Tom sembla soudainement très intéressé par son sandwich :  
>- T'as entendu parler de l'incident de 1997 ? »<p>

J'en fait partie. » répondit simplement Harry

* * *

><p>Cinq ans plus tôt, le deux mai 1997, un incident inexplicable était arrivé à une petite partie de la population anglaise. Deux milles personnes éparpillées en Grande Bretagne avaient subitement perdu la mémoire. Personne, ni les médecins, ni les scientifiques, n'avaient réussi à expliquer ce qui avait pu se passer, mais de nombreuses rumeurs courraient à ce sujet. Extraterrestres, poison, hypnose, le fait divers avait été au cœur de la presse pendant environ six mois avant que tout le monde n'oublie petit à petit ce qui était arrivé.<p>

* * *

><p>- Et tu étais chez toi ? Quand c'est arrivé, je veux dire... » lui demanda avidement Tom.<p>

Harry secoua pensivement la tête.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'étais en Écosse, à côté des ruines d'un château ! »

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Pas possible ! Moi aussi !»

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes

- En même temps, ça explique peut-être pourquoi j'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu »

Harry hocha la tête. Tom reprit :  
>- Parce que tu viens d'où toi ? »<p>

- De Londres aussi, enfin... Apparemment, avant j'habitais chez ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin. »

Tom leva un sourcil et Harry remarqua qu'il faisait ce geste assez souvent. Et que, d'ailleurs, c'était assez séduisant.

- Et tes parents ? » Continua le brun qui mâchonnait son sandwich, son attention très clairement focalisée sur Harry.

Le brun haussa des épaules :  
>- Selon ma tante, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est aussi là que je me suis fait ça. »<p>

Harry leva une mèche de ses cheveux révélant une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Aussitôt les yeux de Tom s'élargirent d'une manière presque comique. Il s'exclama en renversant un peu de son verre d'eau sur la table :

- Je te jure que cette cicatrice me dit quelque chose ! Et c'est drôle, tous ces points communs, parce que je pense que je suis aussi orphelin. »

Cette déclaration aurait pu paraître bizarre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, mais venant d'un des « miraculés » de 97, ne pas trop savoir si on avait de la famille ou pas était commun. La police anglaise avait lancé des avis de recherche avec les photos de toutes les personnes ayant subitement perdu la mémoire dans les journaux, mais dans le cas de Tom, personne n'était venu le chercher.

Ceci dit, peut-être avait-il de la famille, qui soit n'avait pas eu envie de se faire connaître, soit qui avait aussi perdue la mémoire et était à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Mystère.

- Bizarre... » marmonna tout de même Harry. « C'est comment ton nom de famille ? »

- Riddle. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Et toi ?

- Harry Potter.

Tom essaya son nom en le répétant plusieurs fois avec plusieurs intonation différentes :  
>- Harry Potter... <em>Harry Potter<em>... HARRY POTTER ! Ah, oui, ça me semble particulièrement familier. Surtout quand je l'hurle. » Il se rendit compte une seconde trop tard que cela pouvait être pris d'une manière extrêmement sexuelle. Il se racla la gorge avant qu'ils n'échangent un nouveau regard, et qu'ils se sourient une nouvelle fois.

Harry remarqua que cela semblait plus sincère chez Tom que toutes les fois précédentes où il avait sourit. D'ailleurs il nota qu'il avait une fossette sur la joue gauche, et il se demanda s'il aurait le courage de lui demander son numéro de téléphone quand viendrait l'heure de se séparer. En effet, ils avaient les deux finis leurs sandwichs et leurs verres d'eau et il était évident que leur chemins allaient bientôt prendre deux directions différentes.

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas envie de passer de sympathique à envahissant. Tom devait avoir des centaines de filles et de garçons à ses pieds de bien plus séduisants que lui.

Mais, alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de lui demander son numéro, Tom lui coupa l''herbe sous les pieds lorsqu'il lui demanda l'air soudainement beaucoup moins sûr de lui :  
>- Je sais que c'est soudain, mais tu voudrais pas venir boire une bière ?<br>Et malgré qu'il soit à peine dix heures et demie du matin, Harry accepta.

* * *

><p>Harry avait du mal à croire que rencontrer quelqu'un du genre de Tom de cette manière était possible. Il avait une envie grandissante d'écrire une lettre à la compagnie des métros pour les remercier d'avoir eu un retard l'empêchant d'aller en cours.<p>

Parce que... Voilà. Ils étaient dans un petit pub, appelé quelque chose comme le « chaudron baveur » et ils en étaient déjà à leur troisième bière. Tom avait le même âge que lui, bien qu'un peu plus jeune de cinq mois. (il était du 31 décembre et Harry du 31 juillet), il détestait ses camarades qui étaient – selon lui- beaucoup trop snob pour leur propre santé. C'était un reproche assez ironique venant de Tom, pensait Harry, car Tom lui avait déjà prouvé être plutôt snob dans son genre. Et il habitait dans un petit apparemment vers Camdentown dont il payait le loyer grâces aux subventions que donnaient l'état à toutes les victimes de l'incident de 97.

- Tu as de la chance » déclara Harry à l'annonce de la localisation de l'appartement de Tom. « j'habite dans une banlieue, j'ai quarante minutes de trajet pour arriver à l'université. »

Tom fit une grimace avant de lui dire :  
>- Oh, tu sais, il y a de la place pour deux chez moi. »<p>

C'était dit sur le ton de la blague, mais Harry espérait que cela ne l'était pas complètement. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Trois heures tout au plus. Mais il était complètement sous le charme du caractère (et de l'apparence) de son nouvel ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir une nouvelle fois abordé le sujet de la littérature, Harry appris que Tom était définitivement un adepte de la littérature de bas étage, et que plus c'était scabreux et de mauvais goût, plus ça avait des chances de lui plaire. Harry devait admettre être complètement séduit par les contradictions qu'offraient le caractère de Tom. D'un côté il était élitiste et conservateur et de l'autre il aimait les choses inutiles et sans valeur.

- Sinon » finit par demander Tom alors qu'il faisait tourner son troisième verre de bière entre ses doigts (qui étaient étonnement longs) « un petit ami ou une petite amie ? » Harry voyait bien que cette question coûtait à Tom un énorme effort, mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas détourné le regard. Il avait même un petit sourire en coin. Si Harry avait été une fille en pleine adolescence, il en aurait sûrement gloussé. Mais étant un jeune homme de 23 ans, il haussa des épaules avec un sourire qu'il espérait blasé.

- Rien d'officiel, en tout cas. » Ce n'était peut-être pas très discret, mais Harry essayait d'indiquer par là à Tom qu'il n'avait rien contre les relations pas sérieuses. Il vit le sourire de Tom s'agrandir et Harry décida d'ajouter avec nonchalance :

- Et toi ? »

Le visage de Tom reprit une teinte assurée : « Même chose. »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant quelques instants, et Harry comprit à ce moment que Tom avait exactement les mêmes intentions que lui.

* * *

><p>Il était six heures du soir, et ils venaient de s'acheter un fish&amp;chips. Ils avaient littéralement passé la journée ensemble à traîner dans les magasins, et Harry avait appris par la même occasion que Tom adorait les vieux objets (qu'ils aient de la valeur ou pas). Et après cet après-midi où ils avaient parlé librement comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils avaient forcément dû se connaître avant 97. Enfin, c'était surtout une raison pour se déculpabiliser. En effet, Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'envisager de passer directement au lit juste après avoir rencontré une personne. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, bien sûr. Mais en boîte, sans avoir échangé plus de trois mots (qui le plus souvent étaient du genre de : « chez toi ou chez moi? ») et surtout d'habitude, il avait la garantie de ne pas se souvenir du nom de l'autre, et d'avoir des souvenirs plutôt flous. Là, ça allait être différent. Il n'avait absolument pas d'alcool dans le sang : les quelques bières qu'ils avaient bu en fin de matinée ne leur ayant pas fait d'effet, et surtout il connaissait Tom bien plus qu'un minimum. Il savait déjà quels étaient ses rêves (avoir une bibliothèque de 20 mètres), ce qu'il faisait pendant son temps libre (essayer de trouver de nouveaux sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore) etc.<p>

Et pourtant, au lieu de l'encourager à ralentir les choses et à reprendre un schéma plus classique, évoluant étape par étape, il n'en avait que plus envie de lui.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc qui donnait sur un parc, et Harry soupira de contentement. S'il avait su le matin même qu'il vivrait une journée aussi extraordinaire, avec _quelqu'un_ d'aussi extraordinaire (il n'y avait pas un sujet de conversation sur lequel Tom ne s'enflammait pas...) il se serait peut-être un peu mieux habillé. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait un peu plus tenté de dompter sa coiffure.

Il avait de temps en temps un peu mal au bras, à cause du don du sang, mais ce n'était qu'une petite ombre sur le tableau de sa rencontre avec Tom.

J'ai une question un peu bizarre » le prévint Tom alors qu'il mordait dans une frite. Harry l'encouragea à continuer : « En 97, quant tu as repris connaissance, t'étais pas...disons... habillé bizarrement? »

- Si, j'avais une espèce de robe noire. »

Tom lui sourit :  
>- Moi aussi ! Et j'étais pieds nus, et...y'avait ce truc dans ma main.<p>

Harry le regarda avec une surprise à peine voilée :

- ça ressemblait à un bâton, non? »

- Exactement ! » Tom frotta le sol de la pointe de son pied et ajouta : « on devait faire partie d'une secte bizarre. Ça m'étonne un peu de moi, mais j'imagine que c'est la seule explication plausible pour notre tenue et tous ces trucs. »

A ce moment là, Tom ne mentionna pas son étrange don impliquant les serpents et Harry ne lui révéla pas qu'il avait retrouvé des livres aux titres bizarres chez son oncle et sa tante.

OooOoOoO

Il était huit heure du soir. Ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure a arpenter des magasins de thé, à la recherche d'une saveur spéciale, puisque Tom avait déclaré avoir oublié d'en acheter et de ne pas pouvoir survivre ne serait-ce qu'un seul matin sans sa boisson préférée.

En sortant de la petite boutique poussiéreuse (qui avait absolument ravi Tom, qui _décidément_, adorait les vieilles choses), il leva le sac en plastique dans lequel reposait le sachet de son très précieux (et relativement cher) thé, et le secoua devant les yeux d'Harry.

- Je t'assure, c'est le meilleur du monde ! »

- Mais je te crois ! » répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

Tom lui lança un regard suspicieux, avant qu'il ne sourie lui aussi, mais d'un air un peu moins innocent.

- Tu devrais venir chez moi le goûter ! »

Et leur destin était scellé.

Harry n'était pas naïf. Il savait parfaitement le genre de choses qui étaient sous-entendues dans cette proposition. Et sérieusement ? Il s'en réjouissait. D'habitude il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté ce genre de suggestion, à moins d'avoir une très sérieuse dose d'alcool dans le sang. Mais là, Tom se servait lui-même sur un plateau d'argent. Et Harry pouvait bien l'admettre, il était de loin, le mec le plus beau, le plus charmeur, le plus charismatique, le plus drôle et le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Alors il hocha la tête et suivit la direction que lui indiquait Tom.

* * *

><p>Le trajet en métro allant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient précédemment et l'appartement de Tom fut particulièrement pénible. L'ambiance était gâchée par le sentiment de malaise qui planait entre eux. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi ils allaient dans son appartement et ce qu'ils allaient y faire, et malgré le fait qu'ils aient joué la carte de la décontraction toute la soirée, ils n'avaient les deux pas autant d'expérience qu'ils voulaient bien le faire croire.<p>

Tom, malgré son avantage physique important, n'était pas toujours aussi amical. En fait, il avait tendance à être arrogant et méprisant, et l'idée de partager son lit avec un imbécile ne l'excitait pas du tout. Il était donc peut-être un peu trop sélectif quant à ses partenaires.

Et Harry... Harry était un peu trop romantique pour sortir dans les boîtes gays de Londres tous les week-ends et ramener un inconnu.

Mais Tom essayait de se résonner en se disant que le fait qu'Harry ait accepté ne voulait strictement rien dire, et il n'avait pas encore besoin de s'inquiéter pour les détails pratiques comme « il faut que je sois performant sinon c'est la honte de ma vie » et « oh, mon dieu, à quand remonte ma dernière douche ? » puisque rien ne lui indiquait qu'Harry n'allait pas juste boire un peu de thé et rentrer chez lui.

D'un autre côté, Harry habitait apparemment assez loin, et il avait bien vu que l'autre garçon le regardait avec envie et, sérieux, des mecs comme Harry, il en croisait pas à tous les coins de rues, alors il avait intérêt à...

... Il soupira essayant de penser à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir involontairement lorsqu'il vit l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Tom. Il n'avait rien de particulier en soi. En fait, c'était même une bâtiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Mais, il avait été peint dans un pure style venant de Camden, c'est à dire de toutes les couleurs criardes possibles, et un espèce de bateau de pirate d'un mètre était suspendu au dessus de la porte principale.<p>

Tom lui donna un coup de coude :

- Alors, pas mal, hein? »

Harry hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent, et le brun sentit tout de suite une forte odeur de brûlé. Devant sa grimace, Tom sourit et pointa une porte au fond du couloir :  
>- Le mec qui vit là, s'obstine à se prendre pour un grand cuisiner, et fait toujours brûler ses repas.<p>

Harry émit un bruit de compréhension et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois dedans, Harry jeta un regard sur Tom. Il tapotait des distraitement des doigts sur son Jean, l'air pas très assuré.. Harry n'avait pas la prétention de connaître Tom, pas du tout. Mais du peu d'heures qu'il avait discuté avec lui, il semblait être confiant, sûr de lui, peut-être même un peu trop, et très arrogant.

Remarquant qu'il l'observait, Tom se racla légèrement la gorge. Et Harry décida d'agir. Il fit un pas en avant, attrapa Tom par le col de son manteau et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La réaction du plus grand ne se fit pas attendre, et il répondit immédiatement à son baiser tout en attrapant sa nuque entre ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et Tom lui demanda :  
>- T'as pas l'impression que c'est un peu rapide ? »<p>

Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois :  
>- On se connaît depuis quoi... neuf heures ?<p>

Tom hocha de la tête alors qu'il le plaquait contre un de murs de l'ascenseur et se penchait pour conquérir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

- ça fait comme si on avait fait trois rendez-vous de trois heures, ça me paraît être une durée assez longue... » Il ré-embrassa Tom alors qu'il essayait d'enlever à moitié son manteau et qu'une de ses mains trouvait son chemin entre les jambes du plus grand qui soupira et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois : « pour ce genre d'act-_ah _» Tom venait lui aussi de glisser une main entre ses jambes et le caraissait rapidement à travers son pentalon « activités. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement, et ils se précipitèrent dehors. Tom l'attrapa par le bras et l'écrasa contre sa porte d'entrée alors qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres.

- Bordel, j'ai eu envie de faire ça dès le moment où j'ai vu que tu te penchais sur mon livre. »

Harry eut la réaction la plus appropriée, c'est à dire qu'il gémit et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Tom qui ,lui, essayait de trouver la clef de son appartement dans la poche de son pantalon tout en pressant son autre jambe entre celles d'Harry.

Ok, peut-être que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un désir aussi incroyablement impératif pour quelqu'un. En fait, il était cent pour cent positif qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin brut de juste arracher les vêtements d'un autre pour pouvoir en profiter. Il avait plutôt tendance à s'occuper de son esprit et de son besoin de challenges intellectuels que de ses besoins disons... Plus primitifs.

Il finit par trouver sa clef, ouvrit avec difficulté la porte, et traîna Harry dans l'entrée. C'était une entrée très simple. Il y avait une penderie, une porte menant à la salle de bain, une porte menant à la cuisine/salon/salle à manger et une porte menant à la chambre. Il ouvrit celle-ci, et Harry se précipita immédiatement à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, il s'approcha du lit, la main toujours fermement accrochée au T-shirt de Tom et il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas, en entraînant Tom avec lui.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désespéré. Désespéré de toucher toutes lles parcelles du corps de l'autre , désespéré de trouver un moyen – n'importe lequel- de soulager la pression qui menaçait de le faire exploser.

Tom l'embrassait à pleine bouche alors qu'ils essayaient à la fois de se déshabiller et de déshabiller l'autre. L'étudiant en médecine eut d'ailleurs la malchance de recevoir un coup de coude involontaire dans l'estomac alors qu'Harry essayait à la fois d'enlever son T-shirt et de déboutonner le jeans de Tom.

Une fois Tom en sous-vêtements, ils prirent exactement deux secondes pour se regarder dans les yeux avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois l'un sur l'autre. Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi dur de sa vie. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement dans son entrejambe et c'est avec une main tremblante qu'il essaya de se satisfaire momentanément. Mais, au lieu de lui donner un tant soit peu de satisfaction, il sentit qu'il avait maintenant encore plus besoin de contact.

Jamais personne ne l'avait excité à ce point et à sentir la moiteur des mains de Tom et ses soupirs rauques, il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'impression de tomber dans une autre dimension bizarre où tout aurait disparu sauf eux.

Harry sentit des gouttes de transpiration dégouliner le long de son dos, de ses tempes, et quand il passa une main dans le dos de Tom, il sentit qu'il était exactement dans le même état.

C'était un peu étrange, comme ils étaient synchronisés.

Il se pencha en avant et murmura dans l'oreille de Tom, l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il était précédemment en train de faire, c'est à dire embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou qu'il était capable d'atteindre :  
>- Tu te rends compte, si ça se trouve, en fait, on est frères. »<p>

Il sentit les ongles de Tom s'enfoncer dans son épaule, et il rigola une seconde, d'un rire un peu rauque et essoufflé. Tom le poussa d'un geste brusque contre le matelas et il chuchota dit les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.  
>- Je vais te montrer quelle sorte de traitement je réserve à ma famille. »<p>

Harry déglutit avec difficulté quand il se rendit compte que Tom était en train de reculer un peu et se de se pencher au dessus de lui au niveau de son nombril. Il s'appuya sur ses avant bras, les yeux écarquillés.

Il était toujours en Jeans, et il vit Tom presser légèrement ses doigts contre sa fermeture éclair et remonter lentement le long de celle-ci. Harry inspira brutalement.

- Aide moi à t'enlever ce truc. »

L'éloquence de Tom semblait disparaître en même temps que les habits d'Harry. Une fois en sous-vêtement, Tom le caressa plus franchement, et Harry remarqua que Tom glissait en même temps une main dans son propre boxer. La simple idée que Tom puisse être excité par l'idée de le sucer lui fit donner un brusque coup de rein.

Tom eut un petit sourire satisfait et il baissa le dernier rempart qui se dressait entre la nudité d'Harry et lui. Le sexe d'Harry était... parfait. Décida-t-il. Il sortit sa propre main de son boxer et s'en servit pour caresser ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre en bouche.

Harry n'en menait pas large. Il avait abandonné l'idée de regarder pour se laisser retomber contre le lit de Tom et regarder le plafond en sentant de temps en temps qu'il avait un mouvement involontaire du bassin, ce qui ne devait probablement pas être très agréable pour Tom.

De son côté, il essayait d'être le plus synchronisé possible. D'accord, il n'est pas un expert pour ce qui concernait les rapports oraux. D'habitude, il était plutôt celui qui recevait ce genre de faveur, et c'était légèrement plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu..

Les mouvements de sa main et de sa tête, il réussissait à gérer. Et vu les bruits qu'Harry faisait, il ne faisait pas un si mauvais boulot. Par contre, sa mâchoire commençait à protester, et Harry avait tendance à avoir des spasmes ce qui ne facilitait pas vraiment le tout. Surtout quand Tom se donna littéralement un coup de main sur le nez à cause du plus vieux. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dû avoir l'air, à se donner un coup, il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à rire, Harry toujours en bouche. Immédiatement, le brun se redressa et s'exclama :  
>- Oh, <em>oh, <em>putain,T-Tom arrête tout de suite ! »

Le brun fit ce qu'on lui demandait, un peu surpris, il n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Quoi ? »

Harry sembla un peu mal à l'aise :

- Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était juste un peu trop.. Euh... J'allais... Tu vois.. »

Tom sourit et embrassa légèrement Harry avant de le faire tomber contre le matelas il baissa rapidement son propre sous-vêtement et saisit leur deux érections.

Harry gémit immédiatement et attrapa son dos en bougeant des hanches en rythme :  
>- Ouais, ah- Tom, ah- juste comme ça. »<p>

L'autre brun, lui, sentait qu'il arrivait au bout de sa retenue, il bougea plus rapidement contre l'étudiant en lettres et l'embrassa une dernière fois alors que sa vision se brouillait et qu'il sentait tous ses muscles s'engourdir.

* * *

><p>Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de chaud. Il transpirait encore, et le fait d'être a) a moitié sous un duvet et b) à moitié sous Tom n'aidait pas beaucoup sa situation. Il soupira de contentement en sentant que Tom, qui avait la tête posée le long de son cou, caressait lentement son dos. Il n'avait quasiment rien vu de l'appartement de l'étudiant en médecine, mais sa chambre en tout cas était très petite. Il y avait à peine de la place pour le lit, une fenêtre, des romans douteux éparpillés dans la pièce et une bibliothèque remplie à craquer de nombreux livres.<p>

Finalement, Tom rompit le silence :  
>- Woah » déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire. « ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi bon. » (en fait, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler <em>d'une<em> fois où ça avait été aussi bon.)

Harry hocha la tête et finit par dire avec un petit rire :  
>- En ce qui me concerne, c'est peut-être juste parce que je suis sobre.<p>

Tom sourit, dévoilant sa fossette, et se redressa légèrement pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux et releva la mèche qui cachait la cicatrice

- C'est pas un truc d'un soir hein? »

Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis... très, très longtemps.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu viens de t'embarquer pour quelque chose d'au minimum six mois

- Parfait. » Répondit Tom

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que sans le savoir, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort se rencontraient pour la deuxième fois de leurs vies. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais leur relation n'allait pas durer six mois. Ils ignoraient aussi qu'à l'autre bout du monde, aux États-Unis, le ministre de la magie américain avait, après cinq ans, décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent des mesures pour régler le problème anglais, et que son but numéro un était désormais de rendre leur mémoire aux habitants de Grande-Bretagne.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM<br>****O**ui, je sais! Quel suspense insoutenable! Que va-t-il se passer dans la PARTIE DEUX? Quels secrets SONT ENCORE A REVELER! LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE.

Marrant, j'ai pas encore décidé comment ça allait se finir.

SI CERTAINS ONT LU JUSQUE LA, JE NE SAURAI TROP VOUS REMERCIER. Et si certains d'entre vous commentent... Je vous lécherai les pied jusque dans l'au-delà

Merci et désolée de pourire UNE FOIS DE PLUS! Ce fandom. Et ce ship. ROOROORORO


	2. II

**Hey!** Bon guys, déjà, le plus important, DESOLEE pour le retard! Que ce soit pour cette fanfiction ou toutes les autres, je me demande ce que je fais dans ma vie! Haha! Je promets que j'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre! :)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement. Rien du tout.

Rating: T, pour ce chapitre, rien de très folichon.

Note: Une fois de plus, j'imagine qu'il y aura MILLE Fautes d'orthographe! Je suis désolée, mais je sais plus écrire. Haha (en admettant que j'ai un jour dans ma vie possédé ce savoir. Hum)

Sinon je voulais à vous tous vous dire un **IMMENSE merci** pour le soutien! Je me souviens exactement du jour où j'ai posté le premier chapitre parce que j'avais été choquée de votre soutien! Alors MERCI MERCI MERCI, je pense que je ne le vous dirai jamais assez! :D

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous divertira! Et réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine :<strong>

Tom et Harry étaient installés devant la vieille télévision du brun, occupés à regarder une quelconque série. Tom était complètement appuyé sur Harry, et celui-ci lui caressait distraitement la paume de la main, qu'il avait négligemment posée sur sa jambe.

Constatant que ce qu'ils regardaient perdait en qualité (douteuse, à la base, mais Harry avait vite remarqué que Tom vouait une espèce d'obsession pour les choses romantiques bas de gamme) et que même le brun semblait accorder chaque minutes plus d'attention à Harry qu'à ce qui se passait sur l'écran, le plus vieux saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision en étouffant un bâillement.

La journée avait été très longue, entre l'université, les courses, la lessive, et le ménage et le fait d'avoir passé plus d'une heure assis sur un canapé l'avait rendu un peu somnolant.

Harry se poussa un peu pour s'allonger, et immédiatement l'autre garçon se serrait contre lui, étalant un bras sur son torse. Il étouffa lui aussi un bâillement.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, tous les deux complètement absorbés par leurs pensées, quand Harry lui demanda :  
>-C'est quoi, le pire coup de ta vie?<p>

Sa question provoqua un ricanement chez Tom qui se replaça plus confortablement contre son amant (dans la mesure du possible _c'était_ un très petit canapé) et répondit :  
>- C'était avec une fille, en fait.<p>

Harry retint une exclamation qui aurait trahi sa surprise. Certes il ne connaissait pas l'autre garçon depuis longtemps. En fait, ils s'étaient rencontré il y avait tout juste une semaine, mais il avait eu bien assez de temps pour se rendre compte que Tom ne possédait pas la moindre parcelle de bisexualité. Il tenait les filles pour des êtres étranges assez intéressants, mais absolument pas attirants d'un point de vue sexuel. (un peu comme les chats, avait-il ajouté.)

-Les flics nous ont interrogés l'un après l'autre » continua-t-il « en fait je l'ai rencontrée en 97. » Harry hocha la tête, cette fois carrément curieux, le pressant de continuer. « C'était vraiment bizarre... D'accord, elle était jolie et drôle, mais je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête... » Il fronça les sourcils : « Il m'a peut-être fallu une demi heure après avoir repris connaissance pour me rendre compte que j'étais complètement et irrévocablement gay...Alors, c'est juste – à mon avis – que j'étais pas dans la période de ma vie la plus heureuse... J'avais des coupures et des bleus partout, j'avais un poignet cassé, enfin bref... je me souvenais de rien, et personne ne me recherchait... » Harry l'embrassa soudainement en entendant ça et Tom lui sourit « enfin bref, on discute, elle à seize ans, j'en ai dix-sept, on s'entend bien, on rentre dans le même bus à Londres et trois mois plus tard... On se recroise. »

En voyant que Tom cherchait ses mots, Harry l'aida :  
>-et une chose en entraînant une autre...<p>

Tom lui sourit une nouvelle fois

-Exactement, ben, on a couché ensemble, dans la voiture de son père. C'était juste horrible ! J'étais à moitié dégoûté, j'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais censé faire, enfin bref, c'était très honteux, et même si je sais où elle et sa famille habitent, on ne s'est jamais revu. » (le « heureusement » était très largement sous-entendu)

Harry éclata de rire et se rapprocha de lui – difficilement tant ils étaient déjà collés l'un à l'autre – et passa une main dans les cheveux de du plus grand.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Ginny Weasley » répondit le plus jeune « ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Harry hocha lentement de la tête. Bizarre, pensa t-il. Enfin bon, il l'avait peut-être connue avant qu'ils ne perdent tous la mémoire.

-Et toi ? » Demanda avidement Tom « Ton pire coup ? »

Harry sourit et essaya de se rappeler de tous les détails. Il s'agissait d'un homme marié – qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar alors qu'il déprimait quant à son absence de vie sociale- qui était d'en tout cas vingt ans son aîné...Il n'avait pas vraiment demandé de chiffre exact- Ils avaient sympathisé, malgré le côté hautain et assez insupportable de son interlocuteur, et il l'avait ramené chez lui. Il avait appris quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait un fils d'à peu près son âge, ce qui avait mis Harry très mal à l'aise, et finalement, l'homme s'était tiré en courant en plein milieu de l'action.

Cette histoire avait été un souvenir humiliant pendant un long moment, mais là, allongé aux côtés de Tom, elle devenait soudainement drôle. Et Harry se surpris à repenser au blond avec un sourire bienveillant.

Tom secoua la tête à la fin de son récit. Il entendait souvent des filles et des garçons parler de ce genre de situation et il avouait avoir du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait fuir à la vue d'Harry nu. Enfin bon.

Il embrassa Harry légèrement et lui proposa d'aller se coucher, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux semaines :<strong>

Harry observait Tom depuis quelques secondes. Il était allongé sur son canapé, - trop petit pour sa taille- et avait donc les jambes appuyées sur l'un des accoudoirs. Comme d'habitude quand il s'ennuyait, il lisait un de ses précieux romans de gare. Harry était à chaque fois horrifié ou émerveillé -il n'avait pas encore décidé quel sentiment cette passion éveillait en lui – par l'énorme collection du plus jeune. Il y en avait littéralement partout et même si Tom essayait de les dissimuler (dans ses tiroirs de sous-vêtements, dans sa penderie, dans l'armoire de sa salle de bain- Harry était persuadé que quel que soit la pièce de l'appartement dans laquelle il était, il pourrait toujours en apercevoir un ou deux (ou trois) négligemment oubliés dans des endroits divers.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il ne se quittaient que pour aller en cours. Ils avaient fini par arriver à la conclusion qu'ils s'étaient forcément rencontrés avant 1997, parce que la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient accepté l'autre dans leur vie était surprenante, voire même limite inquiétante. La blague sur leur éventuelle fraternité était même sortie plusieurs fois de leur bouche tant ils se ressemblaient, même si cela les faisait rire un peu jaune. D'un autre côté, ils avaient entendus dire que les autres victimes de l'incident de 97 avaient toutes retrouvées leurs familles instinctivement, tout comme ils se souvenaient tous de leurs noms. Du coup, il était peu probable qu'ils soient effectivement frères. Sans compter qu'ils étaient apparemment nés la même année. Harry en juillet et Tom en décembre, ce qui rendait un lien familial de premier degré complètement impossible.

Le regard d'Harry s'attarda un instant sur Tom avant qu'il ne lui demande avec curiosité :

-Dis moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne »

Tom releva la tête et posa pensivement son livre sur ses genoux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais avouées à voix haute : Le fait qu'il aimait regarder des dessins animés en mangeant son petit déjeuner, par exemple. Ou alors que son dessert préféré était les éclairs au chocolat. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à une pseudo révélation dans ce genre là. Il voulait quelque chose de concret et d'assez bizarre pour qu'il soit satisfait. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, même si cela avait le potentiel de l'effrayer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Ça va vraiment te faire flipper » décida-t-il finalement de dire

-T'as tué quelqu'un » ? Répondit Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Hem... » Rétorqua Riddle en faisant semblant de réfléchir « non ? »

-Alors aucun risque » finit l'autre brun qui sentait la curiosité grandir en lui. Tom s'approcha de lui d'une allure qu'il espérait séductrice et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :  
>-Je peux parler aux serpents. »<p>

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :  
>-Mais...C'est pas censé être... impossible ? »<p>

-Je sais... »Répondit Tom, « mais... »il siffla ensuite quelque chose, toujours dans l'oreille du brun, qui retint avec peine un frisson. Tom sourit d'une manière suffisante en remarquant l'effet qu'il venait de provoquer chez son petit ami. « la prochaine fois qu'on va à la campagne ou dans un vivarium » décida-t-il, « je te montre tout ça en direct, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha lentement de la tête, les choses bizarres les concernant commençaient vraiment à s'accumuler. Mais, une partie de lui, qui -cela dit en passant - était majoritaire, ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de trouver ça carrément trop cool.

-Et toi ? Un truc que tu n'as jamais dit à personne ? »

Harry pensa immédiatement aux livres qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard sous l'escalier chez les Dursley.

-Chez mon oncle et ma tante, j'ai trouvé des livres qui apparemment étaient à moi et...C'est à propos de magie. »

Le regard de Tom se para d'une lueur avide

-Sérieusement ? Il va absolument falloir que je voie ça ! »

Et Harry lui promit.

* * *

><p><strong>3 mois .<strong>

L'occasion arriva trois mois plus tard, alors que Tom rencontrait la famille d'Harry pour la première fois. Il était nerveux, et avait même mis une chemise pour l'occasion alors que ce genre de conventions avaient d'habitude plutôt tendance à l'agacer. Pour se rassurer, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était _le_ beau-fils que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir et qu'en plus, pour qu'Harry soit aussi génial, sa famille devait forcément l'être aussi.

Bien sûr, Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec eux après 97, et que leurs rapports étaient assez tendus même s'il n'avait rien de concret à leur reprocher - à part peut-être les commentaires qu'ils faisaient à son sujet quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les entendait pas. - Enfin bref, Tom en avait déduit qu'Harry restait aussi loin de Privet Drive que possible pour une bonne raison, mais quand même, tout le monde l'appréciait, lui, et donc il ne voyait pas comment un oncle et une tante pourraient être l'exception.

Mais les espoirs de Tom quant à une belle famille un tant soit peu sympathique furent brisés lorsqu'il se trouva face à une femme au long cou et à un homme _sans_ cou qui devint aussi rouge que les briques de sa maison en l'apercevant, ainsi qu'un jeune homme à qui un régime ne ferait sans doute pas de mal, il jeta un regard paniqué à Harry qui haussa les épaules. il soupira en comprenant que le repas n'allait probablement pas aussi bien se passer qu'il ne l'avait initialement espéré.

-Je croyais que tu amenais ta petit**e** amie ! » S'exclama avec colère l'homme à la moustache dès qu'ils furent les cinq bien à l'abri du regard des voisins, dans la maison.

Harry soupira :

-Je t'ai dit que je venais avec mon petit ami, Tom, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu mal comprendre. »

Tom entendit Vernon marmonner quelque chose du genre de « une anormalité jusqu'au bout, celui là » et l'envie curieuse de le donner en guise de repas à un anaconda géant survint dans son esprit. Mais elle fut vitre oubliée lorsqu'Harry lui demanda de le suivre dans sa chambre. Et dire que son sourire charmeur, qui pourtant marchait sur tout le monde venait _d'échouer _lamentablement, Tom avait carrément du mal à y croire. D'habitude, mêmes les professeurs les plus intransigeants faiblissaient quand il s'adressait à eux ! Alors imaginer que des gens pareil lui résistent était pire qu'une insulte.

Ils montèrent les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre, Tom retroussant ses lèvres de mépris en voyant la décoration de la maison. Il avait l'impression que le mot d'ordre, au moment d'acheter les meubles étaient de trouver les plus simples et banals. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on pouvait se donner autant de mal à paraître normal, quand – selon lui- c'était la pire chose qu'une personne puisse être.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Il y avait quelque chose ressemblant à un verrou contre le mur, et un petit espace ressemblant un peu trop à un trappe à son goût dans le bas de la porte. En voyant son regard, Harry haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'entrer. Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, l'autre brun remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose – l'ambiance peut-être- de profondément bizarre. Il y avait une cage à oiseau dans un coin, et pas celles qu'on pouvait trouver habituellement dans les animaleries, une vieille cage, assez fine mais haute. Sinon, après avoir parcouru attentivement la chambre du regard, il nota quelques livres sur le bureau, mais ... c'était tout. Mis à part ces deux détails, il lui aurait été impossible de deviner que son petit ami avait vécu là dix-sept ans.

-Regarde les livres ! » le pressa Harry en les lui tendant. Tom sentit son visage prendre une teinte étonnée.

-Histoire de la magie ? »lit-il à haute voix « les plantes magiques de Grande-Bretagne », «Sorts et enchantements volume 1 ? »  
>Il commença immédiatement à feuilleter le dernier sous l'air amusé du plus âgé. Son visage avait même pris une teinte choquée – émotion qu'il essayait de ne jamais ressentir- lorsqu'il ajouta: « mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on foutait de nos vies ? »<p>

Harry ricana et lui reprit les livres des mains, remarquant au passage que Tom le laissait faire avec réluctance comme si le laisser les lui enlever lui coûtait un effort surhumain. Harry décida qu'il venait de lui trouver son cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Le pire c'est que j'ai retrouvé ça à côté de moi » Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bout de bois long de plusieurs centimètres. Tom le prit avec délicatesse et l'examina :  
>- C'est vraiment bizarre, j'avais exactement la même dans mon espèce de robe...Et une différente à côté de moi.<p>

-Tu les as gardées ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Tom hocha la tête :

-Elles sont dans une boite en carton dans la penderie ».

Harry se promit d'y jeter un œil le plus rapidement possible. Il reposait les livres sur son bureau quand il sentit que Tom l'enlaçait par derrière et lui embrassait le cou. Il posa ses propres mains sur les siennes et le laissa l'attirer sur le lit quand ils entendirent avec exaspération Pétunia les appeler. Ils échangèrent un regard frustré, mais descendirent tout de même. Vernon leur lança un regard désapprobateur pendant tout le repas, même s'il semblait en même temps très satisfait de pouvoir trouver un nouveau défaut chez son neveu. Quant à Pétunia, Harry sentit plusieurs fois son regard s'attarder sur lui, comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire.

Ceci dit, quoiqu'elle ait voulu lui révéler elle n'en fit rien.

Finalement en quittant la maison de son oncle et de sa tante à trois heurs de l'après-midi, Harry avait presque l'impression d'avoir perdu sa journée.

Presque. Parce que d'un autre côté, il venait officiellement de présenter Tom à sa famille. Ils étaient maintenant dans une relation sérieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>6 mois.<strong>

Les jours passaient et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Harry passait de moins en moins de temps dans son appartement et la plupart de ses affaires se trouvaient maintenant chez Tom. C'est d'ailleurs dans son appartement, en plein mois d'octobre -d'ailleurs inhabituellement froid - qu'Harry entendit pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, les mêmes consignes de sécurité concernant les trajets en vélos, vu le nombre d'accidents impliquant ce genre de moyen de transports qui étaient arrivés un peu partout dans Londres. Tom était bien évidemment un adepte des vélos, et_ comme d'habitude _il était parti travailler – dans un magasin extrêmement glauque, voire limite effrayant – avec le vélo en question, et l'idée qu'il puise se faire renverser par une voiture terrorisait Harry, qui jetait de temps à autre un regard inquiet en direction de la fenêtre, comme pour s'assurer que _oui_, le brouillard était toujours là, et _oui_, les routes étaient probablement glacée, et _oui_, Tom étant l'imbécile qu'il était pouvait parfaitement être allongé dans son propre sang et ...-  
>Il se laissa tomber contre le canapé de Tom qui grinça légèrement. Les deux garçons s'étaient promis de le remplacer dès qu'ils en auraient les moyens. Harry passa avec nostalgie la main sur la toile usée, le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur le vieux meuble était absolument énorme, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher d'avoir une dose d'affection pour le rembourrage foutu et les motifs horribles. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à convaincre Tom de le garder et de le mettre à la cave... Il savait que Tom ne l'aimait pas, sa cave, et qu'il essayait de caser tous les objets qui ne lui servaient plus mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de jeter dans sa penderie, plutôt qu'au sous-sol. Comme un coucou autrichien ou une chaise dont un des pieds était cassé.<p>

Il se remémora soudainement ce que Tom lui avait révélé quelques mois plus tôt et se dirigea vers la penderie. Arrivé devant, il soupira un bon coup – pour se donner du courage- et l'ouvrit.

Tom était quand même vraiment bizarre. Des fois, il lui faisait penser à ces personnes âgées qui collectionnent férocement des bibelots. Harry regarda avec un sourire les morceaux d'un vase qu'il avait offert à Tom et qu'il avait lui-même cassé deux semaines plus tard. Le brun, au lieu de jeter les morceaux à la poubelle comme toute personne censée – l'avait mis dans une boite et l'avait posé dans la penderie.

Il étudia le bric-à-brac avec circonspection avant de repérer une boîte à chaussure à l'air aussi suspect qu'une boite puisse revêtir. Il se pencha en avant en essayant de ne rien faire tomber (il craignait un peu l'effet domino...surtout qu'il ne préférait pas savoir si son crâne était capable de résister à un buste en bronze...(Un buste en bronze, sérieux, Tom, pensa-t-il.)) et l'attrapa d'une main hésitante.

Il la cala sous son bras libre, ferma la porte de la petite pièce et s'installa dans le salon. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'énorme bout de tissu noir. La robe, donc, pensa-t-il, elle était grande. Probablement trop grande pour Tom lui-même ce qui était bizarre en soi. Mais bon, il ne s'y attarda pas et saisit les deux « baguettes ». L'une d'entre elle était effectivement absolument identique à la sienne. Et l'autre, elle était un peu plus longue et plus foncée.

Il les posa sur la table b asse et regarda ce qu'il restait dans la boite. Un petit carnet rouge intitulé : «les sangs-de-bourbes et les dangers qu'ils représentent » et une enveloppe vide, qui était adressée à un certain « Voldemort ».

Il venait à peine de finir de lire l'inscription que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur Tom, trempé jusqu'au os, son casque de vélo dans une main.

-Je te jure que je vais finir par y laisser la peau ! » s'exclama t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Harry se leva et l'enlaça avec un sourire agacé, oui effectivement, c'était idiot de prendre son vélo par ce temps, mais il avait déjà remarqué que Tom avait _parfois_ l'impression d'être immortel, ce qui lui donnait un instinct de préservation assez réduit. Il se promit d'essayer de le convaincre un peu plus tard dans la soirée de laisser tomber le vélo et de commencer à prendre les transports publics.

Il sentit qu'une des mains de Tom venait d'attraper son cou et il le laisse pencher sa tête en arrière, acceptant son baiser. A chaque fois que Tom joignait ses lèvres au siennes, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois et il ressentait toujours cette pointe d'anxiété dans le haut de son estomac en sachant que le moment où il aurait bel et bien la bouche de Tom contre la sienne serait bientôt là (après six mois, c'était quand même assez ridicule). Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom avait le front (toujours trempé) appuyé contre celui d'Harry quand il remarqua ce qui était posé sur la table basse du salon.

-Ah ! Tu as fait des fouilles archéologiques ? » demanda-t-il en faisant référence à la penderie.

-Oui, j'espère que ça te dérange pas... »

Tom sourit et l'attira contre lui :  
>-Bien sûr que non, j'ai strictement rien à cacher ! » Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Harry attrapa l'enveloppe qu'il avait reposée entre temps et la tendit à Tom.<p>

-« Voldemort »... Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Tom secoua la tête : « non mais ça s'écrit avec mon prénom. »

En voyant l'air interrogateur d'Harry, il alla chercher un crayon et un morceau de papier avant d'écrire - avec son écriture relativement illisible pour qui ne serait pas entraîné à déchiffrer la police disons...particulière que le plus jeune s'était mis en tête d'utiliser (un vrai médecin, pensait Harry de temps en temps)- : TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, il traça ensuite certaines lettres et écrivit en dessous : VOLDEMORT.

-Bon, après il reste « MAORIDL »Déclara-t-il.

Harry fixa les lettres pendant une seconde avant de s'exclamer :  
>-Passe-moi la feuille ! »<p>

Tom les lui donna avec circonspection (un air qui voulait clairement dire, comment pourrais-tu voir quelque chose que moi, Tom Riddle, n'ai pas vu avant) et vit avec surprise qu'Harry écrivit ensuite : I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

-Bien joué ! »S'exclama Tom avec une pointe d'amertume, « j'arrive pas à croire que _je_ n'avais même pas résolu ça... »

(Harry secoua la tête en entendant sa remarque, mais préféra ajouter:)

-C'était avec toi? »

-La lettre, tu dis ? » Demanda Tom « Oui, dans la poche de ma robe, pourquoi ? »

-ça me dit quelque chose « Voldemort. »

Tom regarda pensivement l'enveloppe. « C'était peut-être mon nom de code ? Tu sais, une secte, des noms de code... » il écrivit ensuite à côté de son nom HARRY JAMES POTTER

Harry secoua la tête et l'appuya contre l'épaule de Tom tout en fermant les yeux.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Tom s'exclamait : « J'ai trouvé ! »

Curieux, il se redressa pour voir écrit : AH ! RAMES RERY POT T ! » Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant d'embrasser Tom et de chuchoter : « tu te fous de moi ». Tom répondit par un gloussement relativement masculin.

* * *

><p><strong>8 mois.<strong>

-Tom... »

D'accord, Harry était peut-être un peu agacé. Bon d'accord, son agacement était plutôt dans la catégorie de l'amusement, mais quand même, la capacité de Tom à être complètement hors-service après quoique ce soit de sexuel était à la fois hilarante et frustrante.

-Toooom » Réessaya-t-il en le secouant légèrement. Pour seule réponse, il reçu une série de grognement (peut-être que si le plus grand n'avait pas la tête écrasée contre un coussin, les bruits qu'il faisait aurait eu un sens, mais en l'espèce c'était incompréhensible.)

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

-Je t'ai toujours pas offert tes cadeaux »

Harry leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel quand en entendant le mot cadeau, Tom se retourna soudainement l'air un peu plus réveillé.

-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, gardant stratégiquement le duvet au niveau de son nombril.

-Tes cadeaux, anniversaire, trente-et-un décembre ? »

-Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se brisa un peu en voyant l'air mi-incrédule, mi-plein d'espoir de son petit ami, sérieusement, s'il avait été un peu plus fatigué, ou un peu plus déprimé, il aurait très bien pu fondre en larme tout en prenant Tom dans ses bras et en lui promettant qu'il lui ferait des cadeaux d'anniversaire tous les ans jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent.

Heureusement pour sa dignité, il se contenta de sourire avant de se pencher hors du lit pour passer sa main sous le sommier, et en ressortir un paquet cadeau et une enveloppe.

Il tendit à Tom le paquet en premier, ravi de voir que le plus jeune arborait une expression excitée.

-C'est un livre ? Quel livre ? Tu l'as acheté où ? J'espère que c'était pas trop cher, et... »

Harry secoua la tête, et coupa court à son monologue/soliloque :

-Ouvre-le, celui là ne m'a rien coûté du tout. »

Tom lui lança un regard curieux, avant de déchirer sans délicatesse l'emballage cadeau et d'en sortir le livre : « Sorts et Enchantements volume 1 », qu'il avait aperçu chez Harry quand il avait rencontré Pétunia et Vernon pour la première fois. (Oui, il y était retourné pour plusieurs autres occasions, et le fait qu'il ait été capable de réparer la voiture de l'oncle d'Harry, le tout avec un grand sourire, en moins d'une demi heure avec un air absolument pas homosexuel, l'avait soudainement rendu digne de respect aux yeux de Vernon Dursley, qui désormais lui lançait un regard approbateur à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. (Oui, Harry hésitait entre être mort de rire, ou scandalisé, du fait que s'y connaître en mécanique puisse s'attirer les faveurs d'un type qui ne l'avait, _lui_, son _neveu_ (pour mémoire) jamais porté dans son cœur.)

Enfin bref, Tom ouvrit le livre avec le plus grand soin possible et commença immédiatement à lire l'introduction – sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui tenait toujours l'enveloppe dans ses mains- avant que le visage de Tom passe d'émerveillé à complètement confus.  
>Il tendit le livre à Harry, toujours au niveau de l'introduction et commença à réciter, sans regarder les pages, alors qu'Harry sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir comiquement sous le coup de la surprise :<p>

_« Cet ouvrage n'a certes pas l'ambition de faire de vous, chers étudiants, des spécialistes dans le vaste domaine des enchantements, mais d'ouvrir votre perspective à... »_

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Ok, je veux bien croire que tu serais le genre de type à connaître des livres de « cours » par cœur, mais de là à mémoriser l'introduction ? »

Tom sembla un peu penaud. Il ajouta :

-Je fais toujours ça, je peux te réciter en entier mon précis d'anatomie si tu veux. »

-Ce truc monstrueux de mille pages ? »

-Je te fais aimablement remarquer que je suis major de ma promotion et que je suis le meilleur dans chaque cours, alors... »

-Non, mais c'était pas une critique » ajouta rapidement Harry qui voyait bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible : « j'étais plutôt en admiration devant ta..._détermination_. »

Tom laissa échapper un rire avant de passer un bras sur l'épaule d'Harry et de lui dire très sérieusement :

-Le savoir est la richesse du pauvre, mon cher. »

Le plus âgé secoua la tête et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Tom sourit, et l'ouvrit cette fois avec plus de soin avant d'examiner son contenu :

-J'y crois pas... » marmonna-t-il en voyant un des bouts de papier. « Tu m'as abonné à... » son visage se fendit en sourire : « littérature coquine, le mensuel ? » Harry sourit en hochant la tête. Un moment gênant dans sa vie, c'était certain. Surtout le regard de la caissière du kiosque. Mais bon, l'air absolument ravi de son petit ami valait bien ce petit moment embarrassant. « Avec les deux hors séries ? » Tom l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua légèrement « Mais je croyais que tu désapprouvais mon choix de lecture ? »

-Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu fais que je désapprouve, très cher » Répondit Harry. Tom secoua la tête, prenant un air faussement outré :  
>-Cites-en moi cinq. »<p>

-Romans de gare, vélo en hiver, arrogance envers des personnes qui ne l'ont pas mérité, cleptomanie plus ou moins avouée, bières le matin...Tu veux que je continue ? »

Tom éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser affectueusement :

-A se demander pourquoi tu continues à me supporter. »

Harry sourit :

-En effet. »

Tom posa avec révérence l'enveloppe et le livre « sorts et enchantements volume I » sur sa table de nuit, avant de plaquer Harry sous lui avec nettement moins de délicatesse.

-Écoutez-moi bien, jeune Potter, puisque, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis sur le point de... » Il s'arrêta un instant, et Harry vit avec une certaine dose de fierté le visage de Tom prendre une teinte légèrement plus rouge : « Euh... »continua-t-il avec une éloquence qui ne le caractérisait pas trop. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, cette fois presque complètement cramoisi avant de prendre sa respiration de l'embrasser un peu trop brusquement (provoquant un malencontreux choc entre leurs dents) et de finalement lui dire avec maladresse et une bonne dose d'hésitation : « je t'aime. »

Harry sentit qu'il souriait sans son accord, et passa une main sur la joue de Tom. C'était la première fois depuis 97 qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un lui dire ça, et incidemment, c'était la première fois, toujours depuis sa perte de mémoire, que ces mêmes mots allaient sortir de sa bouche. Et il avait l'impression que c'était aussi le cas de Tom.

-Je t'aime aussi, malin. » Répondit-il.

Le plus grand lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, cette fois en s'allongeant complètement sur lui.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Tom était une nouvelle fois dans un état relativement comateux, et qu'Harry était toujours moite de transpiration, son visage s'attarda une seconde sur le radio réveil.

Il secoua Tom pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, qui, en guise de réponse l'attira contre lui, posa sa tête contre son épaule, et soupira de contentement.

-Bonne année » chuchota Harry.

-Bonne année » répondit Tom en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés.

* * *

><p><strong>10 mois<strong>

-Je peux savoir votre nom ? »

Harry constata avec amusement que le visage de son petit ami s'assombrissait très clairement alors qu'il marmonnait « Tom » à contre cœur.

Il secoua la tête, remarqua que la serveuse notait le nom de son petit ami sur le verre en carton et, lui donna également le sien avant qu'elle ne répète la même opération.

-C'est marrant que tu détestes ton prénom à ce point » déclara-t-il une fois assis dans le fond du café.  
>-Tout le monde s'appelle Tom. Je parie que rien qu'ici, on est au moins trois. » le dédain était clairement apparent sur son visage.<p>

-Moi j'aime bien... » répondit Harry en prenant une gorgée de son café. Tom émit un bruit clairement rempli de mépris. Le brun secoua la tête et reprit : « Si tu pouvais changer de nom, tu prendrais quoi ? »

Tom pris un air pensif :

-M. Extra Guénial.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>1 an.<strong>

Harry soupira en s'arrêtant devant le rayon des pâtes. Ils étaient en train de faire leurs courses, et Tom l'avait complètement abandonné pour aller à l'autre bout du magasin. Chose bizarre, puisque d'habitude il était tout simplement incapable de s'éloigner d'Harry, par peur qu'il ne prenne n'importe quoi.

Leur cinquième année respective d'université allait s'achever, et Harry savait qu'après ses derniers examens, et une fois qu'il aurait reçu son « master », il devrait se trouver un travail sérieux. Il n'était bientôt plus un étudiant, mais un homme diplômé de 23 ans. Tom, avec ses études de médecine, en avait encore pour deux ans.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en prenant un paquet au hasard et en le plaçant négligemment dans son caddie. D'accord, c'était une journée vraiment bizarre. Elle n'avait pas commencé différemment, sauf que Tom l'avait regardé avec une espèce d'expectative pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une humeur sombre ne s'empare totalement de lui, et qu'il ne devienne extrêmement distant.

Ça n'était _jamais_ arrivé, et Harry avait peur que cela ne puisse signifier qu'une chose : Qu'après un an, Tom soit prêt à passer à autre chose.

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient jeunes, probablement trop pour s'enfermer vraiment dans une relation durable, et c'était vrai aussi que parfois, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir eu de la chance. Un peu trop, même. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que Tom pouvait apprécier chez lui, au point de demeurer son petit ami pendant autant de temps.

Il se dirigea ensuite au rayon des soupes (« Déjà prêtes TM) et en saisit quelques sachets. Tom avait probablement l'intention de rompre prochainement, et il préparait le terrain en devenant plus froid.

Ça faisait quoi... Presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, franchement, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en vouloir à Tom pour ressentir le besoin de changer d'air. C'était même plus normal que deux jeunes qui se rencontrent dans les environs de leurs vingt-deux ans et qui ne se quittent plus, même si au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'Harry avait espéré.

Il retrouva Tom vers le rayon des boissons alcoolisée, où il était en train de choisir une bouteille de vin, et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait déjà une bouteille de champagne – et pas la moins chère – dans son panier. Cette constatation lui tordit l'estomac, et il demanda, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise :

-C'est pas un peu hors budget ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux, toujours aussi fauchés. Même si Tom continuait de travailler dans l'horrible-magasin-vendant-des-choses-toutes-aussi-horribles, connu sous le nom de « Barjow et Beurk » (ou quelque chose comme ça) ils n'avaient pas les moins de se payer deux bouteilles d'alcool aussi chères.

Tom, se contenta d'hausser les épaules, la mâchoire tendue et sans lui jeter un regard, avant de sélectionner une bouteille et de la mettre à côté de la bouteille de champagne, avant de se diriger vers la caisse sans un mot.

Ils n'étaient certainement pas le genre de couple à boire du champagne ou du vin. En fait, Tom aimait les bières et le Whisky, et Harry se contentait généralement des premières. Et ils ne les buvaient pas cérémonieusement l'un en face de l'autre en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, non, plutôt devant la télé, ou alors qu'ils lisaient.  
>La probabilité que Tom ait l'intention de boire ces bouteilles avec <em>quelqu'un<em> _d'autre_ était donc plutôt élevée. Quelqu'un d'autre certainement plus âgé, et plus snob. Mais sérieusement, il achetait ça devant lui, sans le regarder, et en faisant comme s'il s'en fichait complètement qu'Harry le voie ou pas ?

D'accord, leur relation était normale, ils n'entraient pas dans des disputes où ils balançaient des objets l'un à la tête de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas l'argent pour partir en week-end, pas d'amis pour créer des conflits, et du coup peut-être bien que Tom _s'ennuyait_, mais de là à ... Le pire, le _**pire**_ c'est qu'il voyait parfaitement bien Tom, l'incroyablement séduisant Tom, le charmeur, le brillant Tom, le tromper et ne pas trouver ça grave parce que : « Mais, je vois pas pourquoi le sexe devrait être restrictif, surtout quand ça ne veut rien dire. »

Une fois sortis du supermarchés, Tom s'arrêta, les bras remplis d'achats (trop chers pour son budget ), et lui demanda :

-On se voit ce soir ? » C'était dit sèchement, et Tom s'évertuait à fixer un point un peu plus haut que les yeux de Harry. Et surtout, ça impliquait qu'ils n'allaient pas rentrer ensemble chez lui, et donc qu'il voulait avoir son après-midi « libre. » Charmant.

Harry eut subitement envie de le frapper et de se mettre à pleurer en même temps, mais il décida de ravaler sa colère ainsi que sa tristesse et répondit simplement, comme si toute cette situation ne l'atteignait pas, :  
>-Ok ».<p>

-Viens vers huit heures et demie, alors. » Ajouta Tom toujours aussi froidement avant de tourner les talons.

Harry eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Même pas d' « au revoir » ? Non mais sérieusement, ils étaient quand même censés être un couple, il ne se rappelait en tout cas pas s'être déjà fait larguer. En tout cas, c'était évident que dès ce soir, il serait à nouveau célibataire.

Génial. D'un autre côté, il se trouvait particulièrement stupide et naïf pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'espéré entretenir une très longue relation avec Tom. Le plus jeune méritait bien mieux que lui. Un type aussi intelligent, doué, beau, et intéressant que lui. Pas un médiocre étudiant en lettres.

Il arriva devant sa porte à 20h30 tapante, habillé simplement d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt. En fait, pendant toute la durée de l'après-midi, il avait échafaudé plusieurs plans pour réussir à convaincre Tom que le larguer était une mauvaise idée. D'abord, il avait eu l'intention de venir bien habillé et très séduisant, dans l'espoir de séduire Tom une nouvelle fois.

Il avait assez vite abandonné l'idée.

La deuxième avait été d'apprendre plein de trucs sur la physique thermonucléaire pour épater son petit-ami qui, impressionné, n'aurait plus envie de le quitter.

Ça aussi, il avait rapidement abandonné.

Finalement, la dernière idée avait été d'arriver nu, mais...Enfin, c'était difficilement réalisable, et de plus, se faire larguer à poil n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'expérimenter.

Il avait donc plutôt décidé de boire de l'alcool, histoire de faire passer un peu mieux l'idée de perdre la seule personne réellement importante dans sa vie.

(Peut-être qu'il s'était rapproché de sa famille, mais c'était aussi grâce à Tom. Foutu Tom, à rendre sa vie meilleure)

Tom lui ouvrit la porte, et la première chose que constata Harry était que lui, il s'était bien habillé. D'ailleurs, le contraste était saisissant, entre lui, les cheveux décoiffés, le t-shirt pas repassé et le jeans usé, et Tom, en chemise, pantalon noir parfaitement coupé, et sa coiffure des grands jours (c'est à dire limite gominée, avec raie sur le côté blabla « je suis un gentleman », (pensa Harry)).

Il entra dans l'appartement, sentant que Tom était métaphoriquement en train de lui lancer des couteaux avec ses yeux. Ou des lances, ou des missiles de kalachnikov.

Il sortit du petit couloir pour entrer dans le salon/salle à manger/ cuisine, pour constater avec désespoir que Tom avait mis la table pour deux, et que la très chère bouteille de vin était posée sur une nappe. Tom avait mis une nappe, et surtout, surtout il avait rangé son appartement, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant pour lui.

Super, donc en gros, il allait être mis à la porte d'ici deux minutes, et croiserait probablement dans un couloir un type d'un certain âge – du genre de George Clooney – qui viendrait passer la soirée chez son petit-am...non. Son ex-petit-ami.

Sérieusement, il n'y avait plus de livres de médecine posées partout, plus de livres douteux sur tous les meubles, plus de tasses abandonnées dans des endroits divers.

Il se tourna vers Tom, qui avait à la fois l'air nerveux, et contrarié comme jamais.

-J'y crois pas. » commença-t-il « t'as vraiment oublié. »

Au lieu de faire la chose la plus intelligente, c'est à dire faire semblant de se rappeler, Harry ajouta – peut-être un peu agressivement-

-oublié quoi ? »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel:

-On est le 18 mai, ça ne te dit rien?

Harry ne répondit rien, l'air confus.

-On s'est rencontrés il y a un an, sérieux tu me saoules Harry ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu oublier un truc pareil ! »

Oh. Ooooooh. Fut tout ce qu'Harry était capable de penser. Leur anniversaire, juste. Tom disparu dans la cuisine, le tout en marchant excessivement fort, preuve qu'il était en colère et revint un gigot dans les mains, le plat préféré d'Harry.  
>Comment gâcher une soirée romantique, se dit Harry en sentant une vague de culpabilité le submerger. Ça expliquait tout, en plus. Le champagne, le vin, l'air extrêmement vexé de Tom depuis le début de la journée...<p>

Ils s'assirent, mal à l'aise pour Harry, en colère pour Tom, et commencèrent à manger en silence. Harry remarqua bien que Tom coupait sa viande avec peut-être un peu trop de force.

Harry décida de l'apitoyer, peut-être que ça le calmerait, et que la soirée pourrait repartir sur une note plus joyeuse.

-Désolé...J'suis vraiment désolé, Tom, mais je pensais que tu voulais me larguer, alors... »

Tom releva brusquement la tête, et Harry pensa que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait probablement par terre, le coeur un petit peu moins fonctionnel. Tom semblait presque être encore plus énervé qu'avant, chose que le brun n'aurait pas cru possible.

-Te larguer ? Te _larguer _? » Il émit un rire sans joie un petit peu suraigu qui donna des frissons à Harry (pas le bon genre de frissons.) « ça t'arrive d'utiliser cette chose dans ta tête appelée cerveau ? »

Il secoua la tête et reprit :

-Enfin tout ça pour dire que vu mes résultats évidemment excellent, je me suis vu proposer un bon poste dans un des laboratoires de l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de mes études et comme je serai bien payé, je voulais juste te dire que je vais déménager. »

Il posa son verre à pied avec force, l'air toujours très énervé, fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à sortir une feuille qu'il tendit à Harry. C'était la description d'un appartement, pas très bien placé, mais plus grand que celui que Tom avait, avec, attention, un salon séparé de la cuisine.

« Et je voulais te demander – bien sûr avant que je ne me rende compte à quel point ta confiance en moi est limitée – si tu voulais venir y habiter avec moi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un an et demi.<strong>

Six mois plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient finis d'emménager ensemble, qu'Harry était officiellement « Professeur d'anglais » dans un collège de banlieue, et que Tom voyait son rêve de devenir pédiatre se rapprocher significativement, la police fit irruption dans leur appartement.

En y repensant, Harry admettait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Deux semaines plus tôt, il avait distraitement remis en question ce que Tom lui avait avoué plus ou moins un an plus tôt :

-Tu m'avais menti, hein, pour le truc des serpents... »

Tom, qui était occupé à shampooiner les cheveux du plus petit, s'était arrêté net, et, tout en ayant un ton absolument scandalisé, avait fait un monologue sur la confiance, et les dons inexpliqués et un certain nombre d'autres choses. (Harry avait plus ou moins arrêté d'écouter quand le sujet de la planète Vénus avait été abordé, parce que sérieusement, _quel était le rapport_.)

Enfin bref, une semaine plus tard, en sortant des cours, Harry avait remarqué que son petit-ami l'attendait devant les portes du collège.  
>Il soupira, espérant sincèrement que Tom aurait le bon sens d'éviter de faire une scène impliquant des élèves choqués et une réputation brisée, et s'avança vers lui.<p>

Sans même le saluer, Tom l'attrapa par le bras et le fourra – avec toute la délicatesse que se terme présuppose – dans un taxi.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Harry en se massant légèrement le front. Entre les adolescents surexcités et un petit ami dont la santé mentale était une question permanente, sa vie était loin d'être aussi tranquille qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant longtemps.

-On va au vivarium. »

Harry sourit, soudainement très curieux.

-Tu veux dire que tu es complètement sérieux quand tu dis que tu peux... » il lança un regard appuyé à Tom « tu sais quoi »

Le plus grand croisa les jambes et pris un air mystérieux tout en hochant la tête.

-Tu verras. »

Arrivé devant la bâtiment, Harry constata qu'au lieu de choisir le plus grand vivarium de Londres, il en avait choisi un petit, dont l'état était plus que discutable. Mais en voyant le regard appuyé du brun, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention dans un bâtiment rempli de familles et d'enfants curieux.  
>Ce qui n'était pas une pensée spécialement rassurante.<br>Tom paya pour leurs deux tickets, arguant que Harry était là pour voir du spectacle, et que du spectacle il allait voir – ce qui n'avait pas énormément de sens, mais Harry commençait à s'habituer aux lubies de son petit-ami- et une fois à l'intérieur et loin de la caisse, le plus petit constata qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton serpent préféré ? » demanda Tom alors qu'ils marchaient entre les « cages. »

-J'aime bien les anacondas » répondit distraitement Harry alors qu'il regardait une énorme grenouille.

-Excellent choix » répondit Tom « même si j'avoue avoir un faible pour les serpents venimeux... » il prit un air songeur : « imagine un serpent qui pourrait avoir la taille d'un anaconda, mais serait aussi venimeux ? Tu te rends compte ? Ce serait vraiment un animal de compagnie génial. »

-Oui, _génial_, c'est le mot. Génial. Avoir un animal capable de te tuer pendant ton sommeil, c'est sûr que l'adjectif « génial » est clairement le plus approprié. »

Le plus grand secoua la tête en attrapant la main d'Harry.

-Mais tu comprends pas, les serpents _m'obéissent _! »

Harry passa sa main libre sur son visage :

-Je me réjouis de voir ça. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la vitre contenant un bébé anaconda. Enfin, Harry en déduisit que c'était un bébé, vu que sa taille ne dépassait pas les vingt centimètres. Il était enroulé sur lui-même complètement immobile.

Harry recula d'un centimètre, et regarda Tom avec un air qui voulait clairement dire : « Alors ? »

Tom se pencha jusqu'à être à la même hauteur que le serpent, et émit un certain nombre de sifflement. Harry aurait vraiment adoré que rien ne se passe, parce qu'il aurait pu rappeler à Tom pour le reste de sa vie qu'il s'était humilié devant un serpent.

Simplement, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il se passa, puisqu'à la minute où le premier sifflement sortit de la bouche du plus jeune, le serpent se releva, complètement réveillé et s'approcha de la vitre jusqu'à être presque collé contre.

-Ce qu'il est mignoooon. » déclara Tom en anglais. Harry dut admettre qu'il avait raison (pour un serpent, celui là était mignon, d'accord. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il trouvait les serpents mignons en général. Loin de là.)

Et deux minutes plus tard, Harry se sentait un peu...Mis de côté. Oui parce qu'entre Tom qui faisait des bruits de plus en plus bizarres (c'était passé de sifflement à des crachements et compagnie, le tout accompagné d'un air de plus en plus horrifié) et le serpent qui lui aussi semblait s'exciter de l'autre côté de la vitre, la conversation avait l'air d'être palpitante.

Sauf évidemment qu'Harry ne comprenait rien et qu'en plus, le fait que son petit ami soit vraiment capable de converser avec des reptiles – dont aux dernières nouvelles le cerveau n'était pas plus grand qu'une noix- était un peu bizarre, quand même.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Tom l'entraînait à sa suite :

-C'est scandaleux, tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'il subit ici ! »

Harry émit un bruit d'agrément, avant de s'arrêter net devant l'un des « panneaux indicateurs » du vivarium.

-Tu penses que tu peux aussi parler aux crocodiles ? »

Tom sourit d'une manière presque dangereuse avant de se précipiter vers la partie réservée au sauriens.

Ils découvrirent que bien que la langue soit légèrement différente, Tom était capable de les comprendre et de se faire comprendre jusqu'à un certain point, mais la grande découverte résida surtout dans le fait que les crocodiles et alligators ne portaient pas les serpents dans leur cœur, ce qui provoqua une série d'événements regrettables où Harry eu l'impression de reconnaître dans les crachements de Tom les mots : « tu me cherches ? »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive retenir Tom qui avait l'intention de descendre dans le bassin « montrer à ces tas de muscles la valeur de l'intellect squamata »

(C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'un responsable du vivarium vint les mettre à la porte.)

Six heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement et que Tom ruminait toujours ET la découverte de ce « pauvre serpent sans famille » ET l'incident avec les crocodiles, il se redressa soudainement, alors qu'Harry était finalement en train de s'endormir contre lui.

-Harry, je suis désolé d'avance pour ce que je vais faire, et si jamais on m'arrête et on me met en prison, euh... Désolé. »

Et avant même que le plus âgé ait le temps de se redresser pour l'arrêter, Tom était déjà hors de l'appartement.

Et le plus petit, toujours allongé dans leurs lit, eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Et en effet, trois heures plus tard, Tom était de retour, plus ou moins intact. Plus ou moins parce qu'une partie de sa chemise était complètement ensanglantée.

En voyant le regard interrogateur et affolé d'Harry il déclara, l'air peut-être un peu trop innocent :

-C'est moins grave que ça en à l'air, mais rassure-toi, les crocodiles ne manqueront plus jamais de respect à mon héritage. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois (Tom ne s'était quand même pas introduit **illégalement** en _pleine nuit _dans un vivarium pour aller régler ses comptes avec des _**crocodiles **_?) et, voyant l'air suspicieusement innocent de Tom, il comprit soudainement, pourquoi exactement il y était retourné.

-Tom, ne me dis pas que... »  
>Le plus grand lui adressa un sourire désarmant avant de sortir de sa poche (sa poche!) le bébé anaconda.<p>

-Tu as VOLE un serpent ? » s'exclama Harry avec horreur « un ANACONDA ? »

-Moins fort, Harry ! » chuchota Tom, alors qu'il serrait le bébé reptile contre lui. « Il m'a promis que même quand il serait assez grand pour nous manger, il ne le ferait pas. »

La plus grande dispute du couple s'ensuivit. Mais, il est bon de le noter, Tom et le bébé serpent finirent par convaincre Harry que tout allait bien se passer et que personne n'avait de preuve que c'était bel et bien Tom qui avait volé le serpent.

C'est pour cette raison que quand la police arriva chez eux une semaine plus tard, ils ne trouvèrent rien de suspicieux, puisque Tom gardait le serpent avec lui, et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas de vivarium où un tout autre objet pouvant les incriminer.

* * *

><p>-Il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom. » Déclara Tom alors que le serpent, qui avait déjà grandi de dix centimètres était paresseusement allongé sur lui, et que Tom lui caressait la tête, comme quelqu'un de <em>normal<em> caresserait la tête d'un chat.

-Je propose « malédiction » », marmonna Harry qui avait la tête contre l'épaule de Tom et qui essayait de ne pas penser à quel point ce petit serpent était vraiment mignon maintenant qu'il y repensait.

-Je pensais plutôt à Loki. »

Harry se redressa complètement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté :

-Non! Tom, sérieux, arrête avec cette obsession pour tout ce qui porte la mention « marvel » !

Le plus grand se redressa aussi et répondit avec un air offensé :

-Loki est avant tout le dieu nordique des mensonges, avant d'être un personnage sexy »

Il rigola en voyant que le visage d'Harry prenait subitement une teinte vexée. « j'y peux rien, les hommes fins aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, c'est tout à fait mon style. »

Harry lui adressa un geste vulgaire de la main :

-On ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

-Mais pourquoi ! »

-Parce que c'est ridicule ! C'est pas un nom pour un serpent ! »

-Alors vas-y ! Cite-moi un nom pour un serpent ! »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes :

-Vicieux, mortel, dangereux, suspicieux, louche, sinueux, »

Tom sourit avant d'ajouter :

-Tout ces adjectifs sont bien représenté par le nom de Loki, je dis ça comme ça. »

(Finalement, le serpent resta « LE serpent. »)

* * *

><p><strong>1 an et 10 mois<strong>

-ça c'est toi, et ça c'est moi. » Déclara joyeusement la petite fille en montrant sur le dessin qu'elle venait de faire la grande figure et la plus petite.

Tom sourit, pas le sourire qu'il réservait à la majorité de la population, mais un sourire qu'en principe seul Harry arrivait à lui arracher, et la remercia avant de plier le dessin et de le mettre dans sa poche.

Le plus petit, qui était venu chercher Tom à l'hôpital – il faisait un stage en pédiatrie- sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point les enfants adorait le jeune homme. Honnêtement, si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait plutôt considéré Tom et son manque évident de patience envers le commun des mortels, inapte avec les enfants. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

La petite fille, qui devait souffrir d'un cancer, si son crane chauve était une indication, le remarqua et tira sans ménagement sur la manche de Tom qui se retourna avant de sourire à Harry.

-Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il, il se pencha ensuite une nouvelle fois vers la petite fille, la remercia pour son dessin, et sortit de la pièce en compagnie de son petit-ami.

-Tu penses qu'un jour on pourra adopter ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Harry sentit une boule d'excitation grandir dans son ventre.

-T'as bien volé un bébé anaconda, je pense que voler un enfant ne te poserait pas de problème. »

Tom éclata de rire et attrapa le bras d'Harry.

-C'est juste ! Par contre, je pense qu'on aurait un peu plus de problèmes avec la police. Pour s'en tirer sans aucune inculpation, j'entends . »

Cette fois c'est Harry qui rigola.

Et le soir, quand il se releva pour attraper quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine, il constata que Tom avait accroché le dessin de la petite malade sur le frigo.

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment, Harry se demandait souvent quand est-ce que sa bulle de bonheur allait éclater. Ce n'était tout simplement pas normal qu'il soit aussi heureux. <em>Personne<em> sur terre n'était aussi heureux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors quand un soir, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, - Tom littéralement collé contre son dos sans aucun espace pour s'échapper,- il commença à voir défiler sous ses yeux un nombre incroyable de souvenirs, il comprit qu'effectivement, son « bonheur » venait de prendre fin.

* * *

><p><strong>OLALA. (Haha, je me fais rire, de temps en temps) comme le diraient nos amis anglophone: Shit's gonna hit the fan au prochain chapitre!<br>Que va-t-il se passer? Allons nous survivre au suspense insoutenable? (oui parce qu'en fait, je sais pas encore si la fin va être tragique ou pas. hmmm!) **  
><strong>Bref, merci d'avoir tout lu j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANON. <strong>

**Lily:** Hey! Je suis contente si tu aimes ma fanfiction, et je suis aussi contente si l'intrigue est nouvelle, et qu'il n'y a pas déjà eu mille fics à ce sujet! :) Merci infiniment pour la review et désolée du retard!

**Amy**: MERCI MERCI MERCI! Une review comme ça, c'est trop pour mon petit coeur asmathique. (Hem. Je suis peut-être un peu trop une drama queen dans mon temps libre) Bref, merci infiniment, c'est trop sympaaa et je suis contente si ça te plaît, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue! :D Encore merci et pardon pour le retard!

**Eiko**: Merci! Désolée pour le retard, hein!Et encore merci beaucoup! Merci, merci infiniment! Hehe!

**Rose**: MERCI! MERCI! (et désolée pour le retard!)

**Akuma-yami:** Hehe! Oui c'est sûr que le début du prochain chapitre va être fort en action... ;) désolée pour le retard, hein!Ahaha, tu n'es pas si loin de ce qu'il va vraiment se passer MUHAHAHAAHAHA! Enfin bref. Merci infiniment pour la review!

* * *

><p><strong>ET MERCI A TOUS LES AUTRES POUR LE SOUTIEN! :D Je suis désolée si par mégarde je n'ai pas répondu à une review signée, je vous jure que j'essaye de répondre à tout le monde (avec plus ou moins de retard hehe) <strong>


	3. III

**Bonjour!**

Tout d'abord, une fois n'est pas coûtume, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je sais même pas quand j'avais posté le précédent... Enfin bref, il est là, il est nul, mais c'est fini! Merci à vous tous pour avoir laissé des commentaires! merci!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de la saga "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas

Note: J'ai les yeux explosés, ça fait plus ou moins deux jours non-stop que j'écris, que je modifie et que je corrige ce chapitre. Il doit y avoir mille fautes de français, mille fautes de syntaxe et dieu sait quoi. Je suis vraiment désolée!  
>Sinon, encore une fois, merci infiniment d'avoir commenté, mis en favori etc cette fanfiction! MERCI MERCIMERCI!<br>Sinon réponses aux reviews anonymes à la fin!

ET MAINTENANT SUSPENSE, TRAGIQUE OU PAS TRAGIQUE?

* * *

><p><strong>1 minutes après le retour de la mémoire<strong>

Tout défila devant ses yeux. La venue d'Hagrid, le miroir du rised, l'affrontement dans les pièces sous la trappe, Dobby, le basilik, Ginny inconsciente, Sirius, Queudevert, le tournoi des trois-sorciers, la mort de Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort, Ombrage, Cho, le ministère, la mort de Sirius, la prophétie, la main de Dumbledore, Slughorn, la pensine, la bataille, le corps brisé de celui qui avait été son mentor, les horcruxes, la fuite dans la forêt, la torture d'Hermione, la mort de Dobby, Gringotts, et finalement...l'affrontement final.

Il resta un instant pétrifié dans son lit. C'était beaucoup trop en trop peu de temps. Trop d'émotions à la fois, il ne savait pas comment il arrivait encore à respirer. D'un côté, il ressentait de la joie et du bonheur, mais d'un autre côté il y avait une masse encore plus importante de tristesse, d'effroi et de désespoir. Mais ce qui prédominait dans son esprit était surtout un sentiment de dégoût qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il sentit un début de haut le cœur le secouer. Balayé l'année et demie qu'il avait vécu avec Tom Riddle. La seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était le fait qu'il avait passé plus d'un an avec son pire ennemi, la seule personne contre qui il aurait été capable de lancer le sort de la mort.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, il se redressa brusquement. Il sentit Tom – non, _Voldemort_ faire de même à ses côtés. Avait-il retrouvé ses souvenirs lui aussi ? Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Harry.  
>Les deux baguettes de Voldemort, celle de sureau et celle qu'Ollivender lui avait vendue il y avait bientôt septante ans étaient les deux dans une armoire. Et la sienne, elle était chez les Dursley. Il était pour ainsi dire : « Fait comme un rat ».<p>

Le seul espoir qui lui restait pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir était d'empêcher Voldemort d'atteindre l'armoire qui était placée dans l'entrée, celle dans laquelle ils casaient manteaux et chaussures et gants et bonnets.

Il se retourna donc d'un geste brusque, leva son poing, et l'écrasa contre le visage de l'autre « garçon » qui, il eut à peine le temps de le constater, le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et d'étonnement.

Une partie de lui se demanda si Voldemort allait essayer de lui parler, de lui envoyer dans le visage le fait qu'ils aient habité ensemble, et partagé tous les matins le même déjeuner. S'il allait essayer de le manipuler et de détruire le peu de lui qui restait entier. Harry décida qu'il n'allait pas lui en donner l'occasion. Il sentait une part de lui – la part qui avait vécu comme un moldu pendant des années - , lui dire de s'arrêter de considérer la situation avec calme. Mais il était trop tard, et Harry la rendit muette à jamais.

Mais cette crainte de se faire tourner en ridicule disparut vite quand il vit Voldemort encaisser son coup sans flancher, avant qu'il ne le lui rende au centuple.

La force de son poing lui coupa le souffle, et Harry sentit le goût métallique du sang – goût qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de goûter, depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, mais qui n'avait été que trop familier dans sa vie de sorcier -, et il sentit avec horreur que même dans un combat physique, Voldemort était bien plus fort que lui.

Il essaya de se débattre alors qu'il sentait les longs doigts qu'il avait - même pas vingt-quatre heures plus tôt - complimentés! attraper son cou et le serrer avec force. Mais même en lui envoyant les coups de pied les plus puissant possible, il était évident que la force de Voldemort était bien supérieure à la sienne.

Il se débattit de plus belle lorsque des tâches brillantes commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux, et que l'incapacité à respirer lui brûla les poumons et l'emplissait d'un désespoir qui le poussa à se débattre plus fort.  
>Mais après quelques secondes, les tâches brillantes devinrent noire, et Harry Potter cessa de bouger.<p>

Il se réveilla, confus. Son premier réflexe fut de se redresser en haletant, comme si cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que l'air avait à nouveau accès à ses poumons. Mais en voyant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, il se rendit compte qu'il était resté inconscient pendant des heures. Il porta ensuite une de ses mains à son cou et grimaça de douleur. Il devait avoir des bleus. Son troisième réflexe fut de sortir du lit et de courir vers l'armoire de l'entrée. Évidemment, elle était ouverte. Et encore moins surprenant, les baguettes avaient disparues.

L'horreur le saisit pleinement à ce moment là. Et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds. Voldemort était en pleine forme – leur confrontation en était bien la preuve, lors de l'affrontement final il n'avait été que l'ombre affaiblie de ce qu'il avait été jadis. Mais là, il avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse – comment cela était -il d'ailleurs possible?- et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de reprendre ses plans là où il avait été contraint de les laisser... Et il était bien trop fort pour lui... Quant au fait que... Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Quand il pensait que... l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait essayé de le tuer des dizaines de fois, et... ils avaient _emménagés_ ensemble !

Il commença à pleurer, s'attendant presque à ce que Voldemort débarque pour l'achever. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il encore vivant ? Il sentit son estomac se contracter sous la colère. Il l'avait fait exprès et dans un seul but lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau face à face il pourrait facilement le tourmenter, l'humilier avant de le tuer.

Il tapa du bras contre le mur. Ses sanglots devinrent incontrôlables et il dut utiliser toute la force de sa volonté pour se déplacer du sol de son appartement jusqu'à son lit.

**10 heures**

Il lui semblait qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Et il arrivait finalement à sortir de la spirale de désespoir qui – jusqu'à présent – lui avait donné envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois regardé dans la direction de la dite fenêtre avant de se ressaisir. Il était l'élu, après tout. Il n'avait pas le _droit_ de mourir dans d'autres circonstances que face à Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher sa baguette... Cette pensée lui glaça l'estomac. Les _Dursleys._ En se mettant à la place de Voldemort, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer sa première destination – l'endroit où était sa baguette. S'il en était privé... Et bon sang, Voldemort avait la baguette de sureau. La situation était vraiment horrible. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un simple côté positif... Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis ? Oui, je sais que Voldemort a survécu, je suis sorti avec lui pendant plus d'un an et demi. Mais d'abord les Dursley. Il se leva, attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro. Il savait pertinemment que personne ne répondrait, et que lorsqu'il irait vérifier par lui-même, il trouverait trois cadavres...et sa baguette, sa baguette aurait disparue.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la surprise de son oncle et de sa tante lorsqu'ils se feraient assassiner par un jeune homme qu'ils _adoraient_.

Il porta le téléphone à son oreille, la première tonalité résonna une première fois, puis une deuxième fois, une troisième fois – Harry recommença à pleurer, les Dursleys s'étaient très largement rachetés – avant qu'il n'entende la voix essoufflée de son oncle le saluer :  
>-Vernon ? » s'exclama-t-il avec un soulagement qui était mélangé à des sanglots<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit son oncle avec énervement.

-Est-ce que... » Harry hésita et prit sa respiration en tremblant : « Tom est passé chez vous ? »

Vernon lui répondit par la négative, avec un ton qui sonnait tout de même très suspicieux. Harry respira de soulagement et reprit : « Quittez immédiatement la maison, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi maintenant, et si vous tombez sur Tom, je vous en supplie, fuyez. »

Vernon allait protester, mais Harry avait déjà raccroché. Dieu sait ce que Voldemort avait préféré faire en premier, mais il avait peut-être juste le temps de courir dans la maison où il avait grandi pour récupérer sa baguette. Il attrapa sa veste, remarqua que les clefs du cadenas du vélo de To-non. Voldemort étaient là où il les posaient toujours. Il s'arrêta une seconde – hésita – et décida finalement d'emprunter le vélo.

Trois minutes plus tard, il pédalait furieusement en direction de la station de train la plus proche. S'il avait eu sa baguette il aurait pu trans- ah, non. Il n'avait jamais eu son permis. Et Hermione et Ron... Est-ce qu'il oserait leur faire face ? Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Il pouvait faire semblant de n'avoir jamais eu de relation... Ah, il devrait aussi leur annoncer son homosexualité. Mais honnêtement, pensa-t-il, avec tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Il était dans le bottin de téléphone, ses amis ne devraient avoir aucun problème à le retrouver. Tout comme le reste de la communauté sorcière. Il devait absolument déménager, et le plus vite possible. Se cacher sous le secret, et attendre que Voldemort relance l'offensive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer? Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, avant l'accident. Juste qu'il avait – sûr de sa victoire – provoqué Voldemort, et qu'ils avaient chacun lancé un sort, et que les deux lumières s'étaient entrechoquées. Et ensuite plus rien. Il se réveillait trois heures plus tard, complètement amnésique.

Hermione saurait sans doute. Où quelqu'un, n'importe qui, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle. Il entra dans le premier train, qui le laisserait ensuite à vingt minutes à vélo de chez les Dursley. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il se retourna plusieurs fois, croyant voir une grande figure malveillante l'épier. Mais il était pratiquement seul. Mis à part une vieille dame et un garçon en pleine adolescence... Il était seul. Il essaya de se tranquilliser, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait totalement ouvert son cœur à Voldemort. Que celui-ci connaissait pratiquement tout ce qui l'effrayait, et qu'il pourrait sans aucun problème le détruire.

Il frissonna. L'attaque était inévitable. Mais peut-être aurait-il le temps de se préparer...Pour avoir ne serait-ce _qu'une_ chance contre le plus vieux. C'était vrai que la situation n'était pas à sens unique. Il connaissait également Voldemort mieux que personne. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'elles étaient les choses qui le réduisaient à néant. Mais se plonger dans ses souvenirs était bien trop douloureux. Il ne voyait que les sourires, l'air effronté,... Il sentit des larmes ré-affluer vers ses yeux.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry se sentait très sincèrement au pire de sa forme, le train s'arrêta à la station la plus proche de chez sa famille. Il se précipita hors du wagon et enfourcha son vélo avant de pédaler le plus fort possible en direction de chez son oncle et sa tante. Si quelque chose leur était arrivé, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ils étaient des proies tellement facile... Ils accueilleraient probablement Voldemort comme si celui-ci faisait partie intégrante de la famille et... cette pensée faillit faire tomber Harry du vélo. Parce que c'était vrai. Pendant plus d'une année, le brun avait fait partie de leur famille. Et bien plus que toutes les petites amies que Dudley avait pu avoir. Ils allaient lui ouvrir grand la porte, demander ce qu'il voulait, et ils se feraient tuer comme des lapins.

Ils n'auraient absolument aucune chance... Il pédala encore plus vite, commençant à distinguer les premières maisons de son quartier. Il était sûr qu'un spectacle macabre l'attendait... Vernon n'avait pas l'air très enclin à quitter leur maison, sans aucune raison, même si c'était son neveu qui le lui conseillait. Enfin non, il avait fait plus que ça, il l'avait supplié de l'écouter. Il aperçu enfin la maison des Dursley, et dépensa le reste de son énergie pour y arriver le plus vite possible. Il balança le vélo dans l'allée, ne s'inquiétant pas plus que ça de son état, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit d'un coup sec – elle était ouverte!- et se précipita à l'intérieur :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Vernon était encore bien vivant. Tout comme Pétunia, si la tête dépassant de la cuisine était la moindre indication. Dudley n'était pas là.

-Il faut que vous quittiez immédiatement la maison – Il est de retour .. Vous-savez-qui... » Il était complètement essoufflé. C'était maintenant, après avoir dépensé toute son énergie pour arriver le plus vite possible qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était épuisé.

-Et moi qui croyait que tu en avais fini avec ces inepties... » commença Vernon. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir, il se redressa, toujours essoufflé, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise de mauvais goût : « Faites ce que je vous dit. Il n'hésitera pas à venir vous tuer. »

Vernon semblait complètement abasourdi que son neveu puisse lui parler de la sorte. Harry le lâcha, et se précipita au premier étage. Il entra dans son ancienne chambre, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu, lui et To-Voldemort avaient... - Il secoua la tête et se précipita vers ses affaires. Et sentit un début d'espoir se propager en lui pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Sa baguette était bien là. Il l'attrapa, grimaçant en se rendant compte à quel point elle lui était devenue étrangère et lança un sort de transfiguration élémentaire sur un de ses vieux habits. Au lieu de devenir un cache théière, il prit une couleur verte des plus immondes. Harry secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir s'entraîner pour qu'il soit à nouveau au meilleur de sa force.

Il sortit de son ancienne chambre, vit avec satisfaction que les Dursley faisaient leur valise, leur adressa un au revoir rapide, et sortit de leur maison.

Il devait absolument retrouver ses amis.

**12 heures**

Le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de paniquer. Comment retrouver deux personnes, dont on avait plus entendu parler pendant des années, et surtout dans une ville aussi grande que Londres ? La chance n'était pas de son côté. Il était probable qu'Hermione et Ron décident de se rendre au Ministère de la magie. Après tout, c'était même plutôt logique : Tous les sorciers de grande Bretagne étaient sans doute en train de se précipiter dans le bâtiment, afin non seulement de retrouver les amis et parents éloignés qu'ils avaient perdus, mais aussi pour comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve Hermione, parce qu'Harry était sûr qu'elle avait au moins un semblant d'explication. C'est vrai que ce n'était absolument pas logique. Une population entière qui perd la mémoire et qui la retrouve, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Et Voldemort, comment avait-il pu retrouver son apparence de jeune homme ? Mais il était hors de question pour le survivant de mettre les pieds au Ministère, du moins pour le moment. En effet, dieu sait ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Et... Ils devaient tous s'être déjà rendu compte, depuis le temps, que Voldemort forcément n'était pas mort. Qu'il était bien en vie, et que, lui aussi, il venait de retrouver ses souvenirs. Et devoir répondre à des questions, alors que la douleur était oh-combien présente dans sa poitrine, devoir faire face à des journalistes ayant à peine recouvert leurs fonctions – cette idée le révoltait plus qu'autre chose. La deuxième option était d'aller « au terrier ». Peut-être que les Weasley n'avaient jamais cessés d'y vivre, et qu'ils l'y attendaient. Mais c'était trop hasardeux. Et il n'avait aucune envie de voir Gi-

Oh. Mon Dieu. S'il se souvenait bien, elle aussi avait « succombé » au charme de Tom, le jeune, attirant, charismatique Tom. Et la situation, bien que moins difficile pour elle que pour lui, devait l'affecter de la même manière. Sans compter que l'épisode de la deuxième année l'avait bien assez traumatisée comme ça. Mais cela soulevait surtout un autre problème. Il n'allait pas avoir le courage de la regarder en face. Au moment où ils avaient tous perdus la mémoire, ah, ils étaient ensemble. Et leur futur semblait tout tracé. Il était clair qu'elle et lui allaient finir leur vie ensemble avec deux garçons et une fille. Mais au final, ils avaient couché avec le même type, et même pire que ça, Harry en était tombé amoureux. Non, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'agissait de leur ennemi en commun.  
>Il sentit sa cage thoracique se comprimer et il avala un sanglot. Il n'était pas très loin de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, et une partie de lui, lui intima d'y retourner. Après tout, Hermione et Ron connaissaient les deux la maison, ils viendraient sans doute y faire un tour. Quant aux autres membres de l'ordre -<p>

Il s'arrêta un instant, et une peur panique s'empara de lui. Remus -

Non. Et pourtant, les souvenirs étaient – maintenant qu'il s'était attardé sur eux au lieu de les balayer avec impatience – plus net que jamais. Et Lupin était mort. Avec Tonks. Et... Colin. Il sentit qu'il se remettait à pleurer.

Il avait oublié tout ces morts, et en se rendant compte de ce deuil, qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire et qui pourtant, il le savait – allait désormais l'obséder il se rendit compte que même si ça le dégoûtait d'avoir cette pensée, que finalement, il aurait préféré ne jamais retrouver ses souvenirs.

**16 heures **

Ron et Hermione le trouvèrent à ce même endroit, assis sur le trottoir, devant une maison dont les habitants commençaient à lancer des regards courroucés depuis leur fenêtres.

Ils avaient changés. Ron avait encore grandi un peu, et son visage avait décidément perdu l'insouciance qu'il avait eue à Poudlard. Il avait les yeux rouges, et donc, avait dû pleurer récemment. Comme eux tous, pensa Harry. Il ne se tenait plus de la même manière non plus. La gaucherie qui l'incarnait autrefois avait disparue. En fait, il aurait été difficile de reconnaître Ron, s'il n'avait pas connu son visage par cœur.

Hermione, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. La même taille, les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, la seule différence tenait peut-être que ses habits n'étaient pas choisi avec autant de soin qu'avant. En fait, elle semblait s'être un peu laissée-aller. Quant à son expression elle était confuse et, Harry le remarqua avec horreur, elle semblait incarner le désespoir le plus profond.

En fait, elle avait oublié ses parents. Qui étaient toujours – du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait – en Australie. Elle avait étudié à l'université, en biologie, et elle avait trouvé une place dans un petit laboratoire qui s'occupait essentiellement des plantes. Elfes de maison ou animaux, elle ne supportait pas la torture, et donc s'était détournée d'un sentier de chercher dans les médicaments, par exemple. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était trop tard pour ses parents et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller les arracher à leur vie en Australie. Et quand elle regardait Ron, en racontant ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces quelques années, elle semblait résolument triste. Eux aussi, ils s'étaient ratés.

Ron était marié. Le premier des trois. Une jolie fille, irlandaise. Brillante étudiante en droit. Lui, il avait fait un apprentissage de cuisinier. Allez savoir d'où ça sortait. Il était dans un excellent restaurant, et finalement, avait plutôt bien réussi la transition monde sorcier – monde moldu.

Mais lui aussi, lorsqu'il croisait le regard d'Hermione, avait l'air triste. Ils se souvenaient tous les deux – évidemment – ce qui était arrivé après être allé dans la chambre des secrets. Et tout comme Harry et Ginny à l'époque, ils s'étaient imaginés qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et bien, c'était logique qu'ils ne se séparent plus jamais. Et pourtant à peine quelques heures plus tard, quand ils s'étaient tous réveillés ne se souvenant plus de rien, ils s'étaient croisés, cherchant du regard un visage familier, et étaient passé l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ce qui avait été le trio le plus soudé de l'histoire de la magie n'était plus

Que trois individus

isolés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »  
>Demanda Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient plus courts qu'avant, et qui, plus généralement étaient coupés plus élégamment que par le passé. Le problème était évident. Ils avaient tous une vie. Une vie qu'ils avaient construite à partir de rien, et qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec Poudlard et la magie. Certes, Voldemort était libre, mais Hermione avait un travail auquel elle était censée se rendre le lendemain, et c'était un poste en or ! Ron, lui avait une femme, qui attendait encore de lui qu'il soit présent – ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tôt – et Harry, Harry, lui, n'avait littéralement plus rien. Le travail, ça n'avait jamais été le plus important dans sa vie. Ce qui lui importait, c'était ce qu'on lui avait refusé quand il était petit : une famille et des amis. Or, il n'avait plus ni l'un ni l'autre.<p>

Les retrouvailles avec leur souvenirs étaient, en tout cas pour lui, un enfer. Et il sentait que ça ne faisait que commencer.

Le trio se sépara. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, en fait. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun, plus les mêmes amis, les mêmes intérêts... Leur amitié semblaient lointaine. Hermione les serra tour à tour dans ses bras et leur adressa un petit sourire.

Dans le fond, ils paraissaient les trois complètement anéantis.

Ron serra la main d'Harry, le brun distingua un début de larmes dans les yeux du roux, pensa : « ah oui, c'est vrai, un de ses frères est mort » et le laissa partir.

**4 jours **

Finalement, ils étaient tous dans le déni. La gazette du sorcier n'arriva pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Apparemment, personne n'avait envie de reprendre sa vie de sorcier. C'était plutôt logique, Ron et Hermione n'étaient sans doute pas un cas isolé. Dieu savait combien de sorciers ou sorcières étaient désormais complètement dans la vie moldue, et même s'ils avaient tous méprisés cette vie lorsque leur quotidien était constitué de baguettes, de balais et de sorts, ils avaient appris à apprécier une vie remplie de technologie, de science et de rationalité.

Harry pensait que le ministère serait plein dès le premier jour, que les activités sorcières reprendraient immédiatement, et que le ministère le retrouverait pour savoir quel était le plan par rapport à Voldemort. Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer, pourquoi, au moment fatidique, au moment où enfin, le cauchemar avait été sensé se terminer, n'avait-il pas eu le courage de lancer le sort de la mort ? Il était la honte du monde sorcier. Pas étonnant que personne n'essaye de le trouver, il avait échoué.  
>N'empêche que Voldemort était à nouveau complètement libre, et qu'il était sans aucun doute occupé à créer de nouveaux horcruxes. Et maintenant, il savait qu'Harry connaissait son secret. Est-ce que ses derniers fidèles, ceux encore en vie le suivraient à nouveau s'il venait les chercher ? Sans aucun doute. Ils auraient peur. Ah. Ils avaient déjà peur. Tout comme lui, qui attendait dans son appartement, duquel il n'était pas sortit depuis qu'il avait vu Ron et Hermione. Inconsciemment, il attendait que Voldemort revienne et le tue. C'était étrange que ça n'ait pas déjà été le cas. La logique aurait dicté que l'ancien... que le mage noir se soit débarrassé de lui tout de suite. Harry ne sortit pas de son lit. Pas plus que le jour suivant.<p>

**Une semaine **

Contre toute attente, après trois autres jours passé dans l'obscurité – il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'ouvrir les stores -, on sonna. Il n'attendait personne. Enfin, la personne qu'il attendait, n'aurait probablement jamais sonné, elle aurait simplement ouvert la porte, se serait moquée de lui, et l'aurait tué. C'est avec une agonie palpable qu'Harry se redressa, enfila un t-shirt et le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main, et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Il avait donné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone à Ron et Hermione, mais comme il l'avait prédit, ils ne lui avaient pas donné signe de vie. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il comprenait parfaitement – étant lui aussi dans une détresse insoutenable – qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien d'autres choses à penser, bien d'autres personnes à pleurer, que ceux qui étaient en vie. Ceci dit, en déverrouillant la porte et en l'ouvrant, il s'attendait à voir soit une tête féminine aux cheveux bruns en bataille, soit une tête rousse au long nez. Mais certainement pas à une tête rousse féminine.

Ginny.

Il ne s'était même pas préparé à l'éventualité de la croiser. À vrai dire, il avait tellement l'impression qu'il était arrivé à la fin de sa vie, qui ne serait là que trop vite, qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de la recroiser un jour. C'est donc avec effort et gêne qui lui fit un sourire. Il avait conscience qu'il était bien loin de l'adolescent _vivant_ qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il avait grandi, _vieilli_. Son visage avait perdu son éclat, il savait qu'il se tenait tassé. Quant à elle, et bien, sa transformation était tout aussi choquante que la sienne, du moins, il le supposait. Elle n'était plus... flamboyante. C'était l'adjectif auquel il pensait le plus quand il se la représentait. Elle était vive comme le feu, brûlante comme les flammes et dangereuse comme la braise. Mais la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui, semblait complètement éteinte. Ses cheveux roux étaient ternes, ils étaient sales, attachés de la manière la plus simple. Elle ne souriait pas, semblait même l'implorer du regard Elle avait énormément maigri : Certes elle n'avait jamais été ronde à proprement parler, mais elle paraissait squelettique et frêle. En bref, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une ombre, relique de la lumière qu'elle dégageait autrefois.

-Harry... » sa voix plaintive – il eut honte de le penser – le dégoûta. Il savait pourquoi elle était ici. Pour confesser son pêché, probablement. Pour lui avouer ce qu'elle avait commis, à quel point elle se sentait mal, et combien sa vie était désormais impossible ! Il eut envie de lui fermer la porte au nez. Si elle savait, si elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que _**lui**_ avait fait! Ce qu'il avait vécu, ce à quoi il devait faire face aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait jamais eu le culot de se présenter devant lui. Jamais.

Elle du déceler une pointe de mépris dans son regard, car son visage se ferma. De la douleur la plus sourde elle devint pierre. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas se douter de la raison qui poussait Harry à se terrer chez lui, pourquoi il paraissait si malheureux, pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de renouer un semblant de contact avec ses amis. Elle ne pouvait que faire des conjectures hasardeuse, pensant plutôt qu'il s'en voulait de leur avoir infligé ça à tous. Car des rumeurs couraient, lancées par quelque sorcier ayant décidé de retourner au ministère, qui avait appris que c'était la collision des deux sorts, lancés par deux baguettes ayant le même maître qui avaient causé ce désastre. Que le choc de la baguette surpuissante de sureau accouplée à celle de phœnix avait été trop puissant, et que l'onde de choc les avaient tous, momentanément, privé de leur magie. Détruisant au passage leur mémoire.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes.

-Entre... » finit par lui dire Harry. Il avait peur qu'elle ne trouve un indice qui l'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement, ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais avant de tomber dans la torpeur, Harry avait pris soin de supprimer toutes les affaires, tous les souvenirs, toutes les photographies – il n'avait pas osé les regarder – qui impliquaient ou qui avaient appartenu à... à l'autre.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, son regard résolument dirigé sur Harry. Elle n'essayait pas – apparemment – de reconstruire sa vie, d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps. Le passé devait lui faire aussi peur qu'à lui.

-Tu es tout seul ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts à la seconde où elle prononça ces mots. Elle ne portait pas de bijou ayant pu indiquer à Harry qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle était venue pour ça, pour essayer de raccorder leurs deux vies, qui s'étaient séparées.

-Oui... » répondit Harry d'un air sombre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle soit là – elle où n'importe qui d'autre, en fait. Il ne voulait voir personne, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on. Le. Laisse. Tranquille.

Voyant que sa visite ne mènerait à rien, elle lui lança un dernier regard implorant auquel il ne répondit que par un regard paraissant froid. Au fond, tout au fond de lui, il aurait sans doute aimé lever le bras pour essayer de l'atteindre, pour relier sa vie à la sienne, pour – qui sait – dans quelques mois... années, rire de l'horreur en commun qu'ils avaient les deux commis. Mais son bras resta collé le long de son corps, et, quand elle s'avança vers lui, hésitante, essayant de l'attraper, pourquoi – pour l'embrasser ? L'étreindre ? Il la repoussa. Par réflexe. Et ce fut la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il vit Ginevra Weasley.

C'est Hermione qui lui annonça la nouvelle le lendemain, par SMS. « Ginny est morte. » Trois mots. Si son adolescence n'avait pas été déjà complètement détruite, elle l'était désormais. En une visite ratée, il avait tout gâché. Une peur panique s'empara ensuite de lui. Il se redressa, et attrapa sa baguette : qu'est ce qui lui indiquait que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'avait tuée ? Après tout, c'était compromettant pour lui, non ? Qu'on sache que pendant les années où il n'avait été qu'un moldu parmi tant d'autres, il avait eu une aventure avec une Weasley ? Il attendit une heure, la baguette à la main. Puis deux. Après cinq heures, il la posa sur sa table de chevet.

Le lendemain, elle était oubliée. Et il était toujours en vie.

**Deux semaines :**

Il était toujours en vie. La mort se faisait désirer. Pourtant ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'alimentait plus. Une odeur bizarre avait d'ailleurs commencé à se propager dans son appartement. Elle venait du frigo, semblait-il. Mais rien ne l'aurait fait se lever. Il se demanda quand on remarquerait sa mort. Probablement des voisins qui s'inquiéteraient et de l'odeur et de son absence.

Hermione le tira de là. Elle ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette, et ce simple fait le fit se redresser. Il était terriblement faible, et cet effort failli l'envoyer dans les zones floues de l'inconscience. Sa vision chancelante lui envoya la vision d'Hermione telle qu'il s'en souvenait. Il sentit que les étoiles qui s'étaient formées de part et d'autres de sa vision s'agrandissaient au fil des secondes, et, alors que son ancienne meilleure amie poussait un cri, il s'évanouit.

**Deux semaines et quatre jours **

Il était toujours en vie, à l'hôpital. Hermione était à son chevet. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été une illusion, elle avait bien repris ses anciennes habitudes. La version d'Hermione qu'il avait retrouvée quelques semaines plus tôt avait laissé place à ce qu'elle aurait été si elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Harry se dit que c'était le propre des génies de réussir à se réinsérer dans leur ancienne vie sans encombre. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il avait pensé à Voldemort avec le terme de « génie » et se mit à pleurer. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un état pareil, mais ne dit rien, et se contenta d'être à ses côtés.

Il s'avéra que Ginny s'était suicidée. Par pendaison. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas allé à l'enterrement. Hermione avait l'air terriblement triste, et elle lui appris que Ginny était loin d'être la seule personne à s'être ôté la vie en retrouvant la mémoire. Apparemment, parmi ces infortunés, le nom de Lucius Malfoy était régulièrement cité. Le nom fit remonter un souvenir qu'Harry s'était bien gardé de se remémorer, et il dut supprimer un haut le cœur. Il était loin d'être courageux, en fait. Sinon, il aurait fait partie de cette liste depuis bien des semaines.

On vint le voir à l'hôpital. D'abord, seulement Hermione, qui était presque toujours là. Elle avait plaqué son boulot, et comptait bien aider le ministère à se remettre en marche. C'était tout à son honneur, et plus que jamais, Harry l'admirait. Puis vint Ron. Qui était profondément affecté par la mort de sa sœur. Il lui présenta sa femme, qui était définitivement une fille charmante, et finalement ce furent les deux parents Weasley qui vinrent le saluer.

Harry n'était pas au courant que les rumeurs l'accusaient. En effet, les quelques sorciers ayant repris leur « place » avaient plus peur que jamais de Voldemort, et préféraient imputer la faute à l'innocent plutôt qu'à celui qui – de toute évidence – aurait du être accusé.

C'est avec horreur qu'il écouta Hermione lui parler des hypothèses possibles. Quelles qu'elles fussent, la base étaient toujours la même, la collision des deux sorts avaient provoqué tout ça. C'était leur faute, à Voldemort et à lui. Enfin non. C'était sa faute. S'il avait osé lancer le sort de la mort, il l'aurait tué, et tout ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Lui et Ginny serait mariés, et ..

Il se surprit à en vouloir à Hermione de l'avoir tiré de son lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin repris des forces, elle s'assit très sérieusement en face de lui. Son air était grave, et elle avait complètement perdu l'air compatissant qu'elle avait jusqu'alors en face de lui.

-écoute, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a fait plonger dans un état pareil, mais c'est le moment que tu te ressaisisses... »

Il n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase et se redressa, fou de rage. Qu'il se _ressaisisses _? Mais comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il avait dit « Je t'aime » à Voldemort ! Des mots qu'il n'avait même pas dit à Ginny ! Et une confrontation entre les deux ne résulterait qu'à sa propre mort ! Il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il avait perdu sa chance au moment où il avait laissé Tom Riddle l'emmener chez lui.

« Harry ! Harry, écoute-moi. » Elle semblait paniquée. Il devait avoir l'air complètement fou : « on a besoin de toi, je sais que c'est à chaque fois la même chose, et dieu sait que je suis consciente que tu ne mérites pas de devoir toujours porter le monde sorcier sur tes épaules » des larmes commençaient à s'agglutiner dans ses yeux : « mais tu as toujours été notre étendard, et maintenant plus que jamais, on a besoin de toi pour se reconstruire. »

Il eut envie de rire, mais il éclata en sanglot. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir mentionné le fait que Voldemort soit toujours en vie.

**Trois semaines**

Il était toujours en vie, apparemment. Et même si se lever chaque matin était un effort considérable, il sentait qu'il était utile, et ce simple fait réussissait à le faire oublier – pendant quelques heures – le passé. Le ministère comptait beaucoup sur lui. Harry avait eu peur, au début, qu'on le fasse passer pour le bouc émissaire. Il n'avait pas les épaules pour ça, surtout en ce moment. Mais Hermione – comme toujours – avait raison. Et les gens, au final, même s'ils avaient tendance à rejeter la faute sur lui, se ralliaient autour de lui. De savoir qu'il y avait Harry Potter au ministère, qui serait bientôt chef des aurors, ça avait le don de ré-intéresser les gens à la vie sorcière. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Harry avait accepté de jouer ce rôle là, dans l'unique but de motiver d'autres jeunes. Poudlard ne pouvait pas encore être rouverte, il manquait et étudiants et professeurs, mais au moins, les sorciers de son années, voir ceux plus jeunes, pouvaient prétendre à se réinsérer dans la société sorcière.

Kingsley avait été élu Ministre de la magie, et ayant toujours soutenu Harry était toujours prêt à le soutenir où à faire taire les quelques mauvaises langues. Hermione était juge intérimaire, elle ne servait pas à grand chose, simplement à rassurer la foule : Le système juridique est tout à fait opérationnel, mais eh ! Il nous manque des gens, une carrière en droit ne t'intéresse pas ?

Et contre toute attente Drago Malfoy – Le Drago Malfoy – les aidait activement. Apparemment, rien de tel que de découvrir les joies de la vie moldue pour se rendre compte, une fois la mémoire retrouvée à quel point on a été stupide.

Petit à petit, d'autres sorciers les rejoignirent. Des anciens aurors, qui avaient été formés à l'époque, reprirent leur place. Les anciens conseillers, les anciens juges et avocats, certaines langues-de-plomb... : le ministère recommença à se peupler.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir cette mascarade. Mais pour le moment, pour Hermione, pour ses amis qui étaient morts lors de « l'incident », et pour les survivants (il n'était plus le seul à mériter ce titre...) il devait tenir.

**2 mois.**

Et il tenait bon. Peut-être était-ce parce que Ron aussi était revenu, et qu'il avait prouvé, une fois de plus, que sa qualité la plus fondamentale était peut-être sa capacité à trouver de la lumière dans les endroits les plus sombres. Dumbledore avait vu juste à son sujet en lui donnant son éteignoir. Il arrivait par un sourire ou une blague à redonner le sourire au plus lugubre des occupants du Ministère. Et pour ça, Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Hermione elle, semblait être dans son élément. Presque tout le monde se reposait sur elle quant à la nouvelle organisation. Des sorciers arrivaient paniqués en disant qu'ils avaient eu des enfants qui de toute évidence étaient de descendance magique, et ne savaient pas quoi faire puisque Poudlard était toujours fermée. Mais un petit comité des anciens professeurs – ceux qui avaient daignés réapparaître – s'était crée, présidé par Minerva McGonagall et tout était mis en œuvre pour une ré-ouverture de l'école. Finalement, les mécaniques rouillées recommençaient à tourner, et bientôt on aurait pu jurer qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

**4 mois et demi. **

C'était difficile à croire mais Harry recommençait à prendre du plaisir. Premièrement parce que finalement, ils avaient réussi à redevenir un trio. Voire même, ils étaient devenus un quatuor. Malfoy s'était définitivement intégré à leur petit groupe. Peut-être parce qu'il avait refusé d'identifier Harry dans son manoir, ou plus tard, parce qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, en tout cas, à aucun moment depuis leur « réveil » avait-il eu la moindre parole déplacée. C'était peut-être ça, le bon côté des catastrophes : l'esprit d'unité que cela créait. Quoiqu'il en soit, la dynamique était essentiellement la même. Hermione les dirigeait, et eux, les trois garçons pas spécialement dégourdis (sauf peut être Drago qui était quand même un Serpentard) la suivaient, ou au moins, faisaient ce qu'elle disait.

Dans l'ensemble, tout allait plutôt bien. Disons qu'Harry, après avoir touché le fond, arrivait à voir en hauteur, le soleil à travers l'eau. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'un peu trop penser ou réfléchir pour avoir à nouveau envie de disparaître. Mais il avait tellement de travail, il y avait tellement de choses à faire, qu'au final, quand il rentrait chez lui le soir – il avait même fini par quitter son appartement... En fait il louait une chambre au chaudron baveur, donc à proprement parler il n'était pas chez soi – enfin bref : il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormait immédiatement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide qu'il était temps :

-Harry. Je sais que c'est une question qu'on essaye tous d'éviter depuis des mois mais c'est le moment qu'on en parle. »

Ron et Drago étaient aussi là, et ils avaient l'air grave.

Il faut que l'on parle de Voldemort. »

Ce fut comme si une pierre tombait dans son estomac. Il essaya de garder un air stoïque, ignorant la tourmente de ses sentiments. Il n'était pas prêt à en parler, et encore moins à essayer d'agir. Dans le fond, il s'était fait à une réalité très simple : Si... ou plutôt _quand_ Voldemort déciderait de passer à l'action et de se débarrasser de lui, ce serait la fin. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de se battre contre lui. Ce n'était pas un problème de sentiment : oh, non. L'am... Cette pensée le dégoûtait, mais... mais l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui s'était transformée en une haine encore plus féroce que celle qu'il avait entretenue autrefois – c'est à dire avant qu'ils ne perdent la mémoire - pour lui. Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il serait perdu face à lui. Il le savait pertinemment.

-Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? » Répondit-il avec difficulté. Il avait envie de vomir, imaginer que ses amis puissent apprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, qu'ils se rendent compte qu'en plus d'être responsable de leur malheur à tous, il les avait trahis, et de la manière la plus horrible qui soit...

Hermione soupira :

-Je pense qu'il serait inutile de le rechercher... Il doit être à l'autre bout du monde, en train de faire Dieu sait quoi. » Elle prit un air résigné. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Il est évident que s'il décide de recréer des horcruxes on arrivera jamais à les retrouver... » Elle ne lui apprenait rien. Évidemment qu'Harry était conscient de ce problème, il ne cessait d'y penser. Ils étaient désormais tous condamnés. Peut-être qu'ils feraient mieux de s'enfuir, les quatre, et de laisser Voldemort agir à sa guise. Lui laisser l'Angleterre. Car personne ne pourrait lui faire face. Ils avaient perdu leur avance, et c'était bien la seule chose qui leur donnait une chance face à lui. « mais » reprit-elle « ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit abandonner. Il reste un... un humain, non ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se morfondre. Il doit bien exister quelqu'un, parmi tous les sorciers de l'Angleterre qui pourrait lui faire face en ? »

Ron haussa des épaules, et Malfoy – qui avait l'air d'apprécier cette conversation au moins autant qu'Harry – garda les yeux obstinément baissés.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on devrait concentrer notre énergie sur un programme d'entraînement des aurors. Pour – une fois le moment venu – qu'on soit prêt. »

C'était une solution ridicule : attendre. Mais Hermione avait raison, c'était la seule qu'ils avaient. Car qui savait où Voldemort se cachait et ce qu'il préparait ? Elle avait raison : le pire qu'ils pouvaient faire était soit de paniquer et d'essayer de le trouver, ce qui leur ferait uniquement perdre du temps, ou alors, ils pouvaient se préparer, et, une fois l'heure venue, avoir toutes les chances de leur côté.

Aussi minimes soient-elles, au moins, ils pourraient -si cela devait arriver – mourir la tête haute, comme des héros ayant jusqu'au bout tenté de protéger leur monde, plutôt que comme des enfants ayant perdu la tête devant une difficulté les ayant dépassés.

**8 mois. **

Ils étaient très nombreux, à se mobiliser. Au départ, une poignée seulement avait trouvé l'idée séduisante. Pour la plupart, ils avaient perdus des proches durant la « bataille finale » et ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur mort être arrivée en vain. Certains d'entre eux avaient un emploi à côté, comme Bill Weasley, mais ils trouvaient toujours quelques heures par jour à dépenser au département des aurors. L'entraînement ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'Harry avait donné à ses camarade à Poudlard, ils s'appelaient l'armée de Dumbledore à l'époque, et maintenant, ils avaient un nom et un statut bien plus officiel. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'étaient joints à eux.  
>Au final, ils étaient plutôt une joyeuse équipe. Ils savaient tous, bien entendu, dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués, et comprenaient tous que leur chance de survie à la fin, était minime. Et pourtant, chaque semaine un ou deux nouveaux membres s'ajoutaient au corps grandissant de ces aurors spéciaux. Les retrouvailles étaient tantôt joyeuses, quand la vie avait épargnée les prétendants, tantôt triste. Cho Chang, par exemple, n'avait jamais retrouvé sa famille et, elle avait appris récemment que ses parents étaient morts deux ans auparavant. Comme tous, elle avait du mal à conjuguer les deux pans de sa vie, sa vie de sorcière, et la vie qu'elle avait vécue pendant quelques années, se pensant orpheline, alors qu'en réalité, si seulement elle avait un peu mieux cherché, elle aurait retrouvé ses parents et aurait pu au moins les voir une dernière fois.<p>

Pour entrer chez les aurors, du moins dans la « brigade spéciale » il n'y avait pas de prérequis à avoir. Pas de notes de Poudlard à montrer. La seule chose qu'il fallait, c'était être conscient des risques et se rendre pleinement compte que l'ennemi contre lequel ils allaient devoir de se battre risquait d'être immortel.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne plus penser aux quelques années heureuses qu'il avait vécu lors de sa perte de mémoire. Il se focalisait sur les choses bizarres que To-Voldemort avaient faite et qui auraient du -déjà à la base – le faire s'enfuir en courant. Il avait été aveugle, mais plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'au final, il n'était qu'une victime de plus. Hepzibah Smith, par exemple, avait vécu la même chose, non ? Elle s'était fait séduire par cette créature presque démoniaque et en avait payé de sa vie. Cela lui paraissait également être son destin, mais plus il y pensait, plus il y trouvait une sorte de réconfort, quasiment fanatique.

Et un jour, alors qu'ils tombaient tous dans une routine qui au final, les arrangeait bien, Luna Lovegood arriva. Ils ne la reconnurent pas tout de suite. Elle avait bien changée pendant ces quelques années. Son ancien surnom « loufoca » ne lui convenait plus. Ses habits étaient un peu plus disons standard, bien qu'il était visible qu'elle essayait – et probablement depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire – de ré-instiller une touche fantaisiste. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle ne dégageait plus cet air qui avait pourtant eu l'habitude de laisser les gens un peu mal à l'aise. Disparues les boucles d'oreilles radis, les lunettes étranges et les chaussures aux couleurs différentes. Réellement, elle avait changé. Mais la chose qui les frappa le plus, à part son évident changement physique, était ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Un bébé.

Luna Lovegood était – pendant son laps de temps moldu – devenue _maman_.

Quelques années plus tôt, si on avait dit à Harry que Luna serait mère avant même d'avoir 25 ans, il aurait eu peur pour la santé du bébé. Il lui aurait paru difficilement concevable que Luna arrive à se... « concentrer » suffisamment pour ne pas oublier le fait qu'un être dépendait entièrement d'elle. Dans l'ensemble, l'idée lui aurait paru exceptionnellement mauvaise. Mais elle était là, elle paraissait plus sereine et surtout elle semblait plus heureuse qu'eux tous réunis.

Une fois le moment de gêne passé, les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Apparemment, Luna avait voulu attendre un petit moment avant de les retrouver, puisque sa fille – qui s'appelait Emily – (elle le prononçait avec une pointe de déception : Les prénoms qu'elle avait imaginée étant sorcière étaient bien loin de ce nom anglais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun) était née dangereusement prématurée, puisque Luna avait perdu les eaux au moment où elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, et que donc, elle était née alors qu'elle n'avait que 7 mois. Les premiers mois avaient été terriblement durs, mais maintenant, ils étaient tous confiants, tant Luna,son petit-ami que les médecin, que tout se passerait bien pour elle.

Harry s'approcha d'Emily, sans oser la prendre – il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion de s'approcher de bébés, et la regarda. Elle était très petite pour ses huit mois, et clairement on pouvait distinguer la souffrance de son entrée dans la vie, de la lutte qu'elle avait du mener pour survivre. Elle était aussi bornée que sa mère, apparemment. Il sourit en voyant les énormes yeux – qui étaient pratiquement les même que ceux de Luna – s'ouvrir et le fixer avec intérêt.

-Et le papa, il est... »

-Moldu » répondit Luna avec un sourire « ça lui a fait un choc quand il s'est rendu compte de ce que j'étais réellement. Mais tout va bien, il s'en est remis. »

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire si grand et une joie si apparente que Harry sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir - bouffée qui lui parût complètement étrangère sur le moment. Cette perspective de renouveau avec cette naissance le rempli également de joie et il se surprit à avoir envie de recommencer réellement, _pour de vrai_, à vivre.

**1 an.**

Il avait finalement réussi à se convaincre d'apprendre à transplaner. Quelques mois plus tôt, l'idée lui paraissait toujours absurde. Il était toujours prêt à prendre sa fonction de martyr et à se laisser tuer une seconde fois par Voldemort, mais, grande nouveauté, il avait décidé que jusque là, jusqu'à ce que le mage noir daigne venir le trouver, qu'il vivrait un tant soit peu.

Inconsciemment son envie de savoir transplaner était surtout pour pouvoir rendre visite à Luna. En effet, elle habitait avec sa famille dans le Yorkshire, et sans la transplanation, il lui était pratiquement impossible de lui rendre visite. Il adorait Emily, il était infiniment reconnaissant à Luna et à Jones (sont petit ami) de venir aussi souvent le voir. Il était conscient qu'entre lui et l'ancienne Serdaigle, un courant avait toujours passé. Une espèce de compréhension mutuelle qui les avait liés et qui les liait toujours.

Évidemment, l'examen en lui-même n'avait pas été trop compliqué. Après tout, Hermione l'avait réussi bien des années auparavant, mais c'était surtout le principe dont il avait eu besoin. Pouvoir se prouver qu'il pouvait encore réussir quoique ce soit. Ce but qu'il s'était fixé, lui avait donné un objectif à atteindre, objectif pour lequel il s'était entraîné et battu jusqu'au bout. Une fois fini, c'est vrai qu'au final, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait un fait un énorme foin pour pas grand chose. Mais bon, c'était toujours une victoire, chose qu'il n'avait pas accomplie depuis bien longtemps.  
>Il marchait à pas rapide dans le ministère. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le lieu, qui lui rappelait bien assez de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait l'intention d'aller dans le bureau d'Hermione lui annoncer la nouvelle, après tout, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé ces dernières semaines, elle se réjouirait donc de la nouvelle.<p>

Il arriva devant son bureau, et comme à son habitude, entra sans frapper. L'idée que sa meilleure amie puisse lui cacher quelque chose ne lui passait même pas par la tête. Cela dit, il se figea en voyant ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Hermione et... Et Malfoy, avait été en séance intensive de « bécotage » comme Ron le disait si bien pendant leur sixième année, s'il en croyait la position qu'ils avaient, et l'air horrifié qu'ils arboraient en voyant qu'ils avaient été interrompus, et par qui, ils avaient été interrompus.

-Désolé... » Marmonna Harry avant de refermer la porte, le visage rouge. La situation était tellement surprenante mais en même temps tellement évidente qu'il avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu ne rien remarquer.

Mais une chose était sûre, le monde sorcier était en train de se reconstruire et lui, il était abandonné derrière.

**1 an et 2 mois.**

S'il y avait un endroit sur Terre où l'on avait l'impression d'entrer en communion totale avec la nature, cela devait bien être le Yorkshire. Il faisait un temps incroyablement sombre. C'était la fin de la journée mais des nuages obstruaient presque complètement le ciel. En fait, seuls quelques filets de lumière passaient à travers les nuages. Le paysage, des collines, étaient donc très faiblement éclairées. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres dans cette partie de l'Angleterre. Ou alors ils étaient rares et très espacés les uns des autres. Lors des orages ils étaient presqu'à chaque fois victime de la foudre. La végétation étaient surtout de très petits buissons qui recouvraient presque tout. Il était donc très difficile de marcher en dehors des sentiers. Voire même presque dangereux. Le sol était traître et l'on disait qu'il y avait des gouffres parmi ces collines dans lesquels il était facile de tomber. En fait, il était difficile d'imaginer pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait volontairement s'installer ici. Certes, il y avait des villages. Depuis là où il se tenait, Harry pouvait voir le plus proche, un peu en contrebas. Quant aux maisons à l'écart comme celle de Luna, il y en avait plusieurs. La première devait être à moins de 500 mètres de là où elle habitait. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à celle de son ancienne amie. De petite taille, avec un jardin, une voiture 4x4, qui paraissait indispensable à la région, et surtout, un air lugubre. Le contraste était même saisissant entre les deux maisons. Celle de Luna avait les fenêtres allumées et elle avait disposé des décorations d'Halloween, qui, au lieu de rendre la maison encore plus effrayante, lui donnait plutôt un air normal. En fait, elle paraissait même plutôt accueillante. Celle de son voisin en revanche, était sombre et aucun filet de lumière ne transparaissait derrière les fenêtres. Peut-être était-elle à louer, en fait.  
>Harry y songea un instant, mais se dit que non seulement il doutait que les Lovegood (d'accord son petit ami ne portait pas ce nom, mais bon, c'était plus simple de les considérer sous le même nom de famille) apprécieraient de savoir qu'il risquait de littéralement passer sa vie chez eux, ce qu'il faisait déjà considérablement, mais qu'en plus, il ne serait sans doute pas très rassuré, seul dans cette campagne presque hostile. Il secoua la tête et passa le portillon de la maison de Luna. Il prit un instant pour admirer les citrouilles creusées, et alla sonner.<p>

Luna vint lui ouvrir, radieuse :

-Harry ! Tu arrives juste à temps ! »

Il vit derrière son épaule Hermione qui portait Emily dans ses bras. Ron était sans doute déjà arrivé, mais il devait être dans le salon.  
>C'était très... cosy chez eux. Très anglais. Apparemment, Jones arrivait particulièrement bien à balancer le côté fantaisiste de sa petite salua tout le monde : Hermione, Ron, Jones et Emily. Drago et la femme de Ron n'étaient pas là.<p>

-Elle est à louer, la maison d'à côté ? » Demanda Harry sans conviction. Difficile à dire pourquoi il avait tenu à poser la question. Mais après tout, il avait toujours une quantité considérable d'argent sur son compte en banque, et finalement une maison à la campagne... Personne ne viendrait le chercher, ici... non ?  
>-Quelle...Ah, la maison d'en face ? » répondit Jones tout en posant Emily sur la chaise de bébé. « Non, il y a quelqu'un. C'est le médecin d'Emily, d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-il en sécurisant sa fille sur sa chaise à l'aide des lanières.<p>

Harry haussa les épaules et n'y pensa plus.

**1 an et 6 mois. **

Ron avait réussi à le coincer dans son bureau. Cela faisait quelques jours que Harry arrivait à voir sur le visage de son meilleur ami que celui-ci avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ce que c'était, par contre, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Il déchiffrait parfaitement une sorte de gêne dans les yeux du roux, gêne qui n'augurait rien de bon. Quelque soit la chose que le gryffondor vouloir ça n'allait pas être agréable. Et pourtant il ne s'était pas assez méfié. Ron avait réussi à l'avoir et il se tenait prêt à lancer un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, cette envie de conversation – privée en plus – qu'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer, ou lui demander ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que ça signifiait qu'ils devaient être seuls à seuls ?

-Harry » demanda Ron en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux.

-Oui ? » répondit-il comme si de rien était, en espérant que ça détendrait l'atmosphère.

-Écoute... » Il avait une voix hésitante « je sais que toi et... et ma sœur » son visage prit une expression si peinée qu'Harry sentit une vague de désespoir, vague qu'il avait réussi à reléguer au fond de son être resurgir : « enfin, je sais que vous étiez plus ou moins ensemble avant toute cette histoire. »

Harry hocha lentement de la tête. « Je voulais te dire » Ron sembla hésiter « que, enfin, Harry, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. »

Il failli s'étouffer. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il songeait vaguement à faire son coming-out. Après tout, il était évident qu'il était irrévocablement homosexuel, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Il avait peur que Ron pense que c'était pour cela que Ginny s'était suicidée. En même temps, c'était tellement bête, elle avait toujours été forte, jamais elle n'aurait commis un acte aussi tragique juste parce que son petit ami d'enfance lui annonçait que finalement il préférait les hommes, ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

D'un autre côté, les mots de Ron touchèrent une corde sensible. D'un côté, c'était vrai. Il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose. Il avait toujours profondément honte, et il ne se remettrait probablement jamais complètement de l'idée qu'il avait pu être en couple avec son pire ennemi pendant si longtemps. Mais Ron avait raison. Il devait tourner la page. C'était arrivé, c'était terminé, il allait probablement devoir en mourir, mais en attendant Voldemort semblait se la jouer profil bas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter du temps qui lui était imparti ?  
>Mais serait-il seulement capable de retomber amoureux ? Serait-il capable d'avoir confiance en qui que ce soit après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il se doutait bien que Voldemort devait avoir été aussi horrifié que lui, Après tout, être le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et se réveiller un matin en se rendant compte qu'on vient de passer plus d'un an à ... à <em>roucouler<em>... Avec un peu de chance, lui aussi avait trop honte de ses actes pour s'afficher devant lui.

-Ron... » Il lui sourit. C'était probablement un sourire rempli de souffrances, rempli de tout ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir avouer à son meilleur ami, mais même s'il n'en fit rien, ça resta un sourire sincère. Et Ron le remarqua. « Merci, tu es vraiment le meilleur » il lui appuya son poing contre son épaule, dans un effort de camaraderie. « Mais tu sais, pendant la grande perte de mémoire » (les journalistes trouvaient toutes les semaines des nouveaux termes) « je me suis rendu compte que... » Il se sentit rougir. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'attention totale de Ron qui le regardait droit dans les yeux « enfin... Peut-être que les filles ne me conviennent pas. » Les sourcils de Ron se levèrent à un point inimaginable. Ils touchèrent presque la ligne de sa chevelure. Il recula d'un pas incrédule.

-C'est sérieux ? » il regardait Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Harry hocha de la tête.

-Mince alors, je dois 3 galions à Hermione. Elle a toujours été... comment dire... plus perspicace que moi, hein ? »

L'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis aient pu faire des paris dans son dos et à son sujet n'offusqua même pas Harry qui sentit qu'il souriait malgré lui. Il essaya de se retenir quelques secondes, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il se jeta sur Ron et l'enlaça de toute ses forces. Il le relâcha après deux secondes, et recula, un peu gêné.

-Merci, tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça me fait, d'avoir ce poids enlevé de mes épaules. »

Ron lui sourit. Et prit un air grave :

-Bon, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. » il fit quelques pas en arrière « je vais aller payer Hermione, maintenant. »

Harry lui sourit et retourna à ses papiers.

**2 ans.**

Les cauchemars commençaient à disparaître. Le vieil adage était donc vrai. Le temps soigne toutes les blessures. Avant, chaque nuit, il faisait des rêves horribles, où Tom, celui qu'il avait connu et aimé, se transformait en Voldemort et le torturait pendant des heures. Mais il en faisait de moins en moins : et petit à petit, il commença à se sentir moins sale. Certes, il était encore bien loin de s'en être totalement remis. Il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Mais là, pour de bon, il voyait de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Et cette lumière aussi aveuglante et effrayante était-elle, elle était remplie d'espoir.

Et pour la première fois depuis que Ron lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'il avance, il se dit qu'il était prêt.

**2 ans et 3 mois. **

Et pourtant il déchanta assez vite. En fait, ce n'était plus vraiment un secret qu'il était homosexuel. Ron l'avait dit à Hermione qui l'avait dit à Drago, leur conversation avait été entendue par une stagiaire quelconque et s'en était fini. Ça avait été difficile au début, mais l'avantage c'était que... En fait, il était devenu « une proie », et c'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller « draguer » alors c'était parfait si on lui proposait des verres. Malheureusement, il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait un problème de taille. Tom, malgré tout ses défauts, lui avait laissé un point de comparaison trop haut. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était horrible de comparer ses « prétendants » (c'est Hermione qui les appelait comme ça) avec Voldemort, mais à l'époque... Enfin à ce moment là, c'était « juste Tom. » Et ce « juste Tom » avait été relativement incroyable. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Jamais il n'avait sorti de lieu commun, ni n'avait été bête. Et il se sentait horriblement mal de penser ça.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était définitivement pas passé à autre chose et toutes ses blessures n'étaient pas encore pansées.

**2 ans et 6 mois. **

Le fait que Voldemort n'ait jamais « donné de nouvelles », ne se soit pas manifesté, nulle part, alors que tous les pays étaient en état d'alerte maximale et qu'ils avaient tous des aurors prêts à le capturer si jamais il apparaissait, les tranquillisa. Et au lieu d'attendre son attaque, la Grande-Bretagne décida qu'il était désormais temps de passer à l'action. Et de le rechercher.

-Qui sait » déclara Ron en faisant tourner sa chaise. Sur laquelle il était assis, ce qui avait le don d'être un petit peut déconcentrant. « peut être que ça l'a tué, de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Peut-être qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait à son âme... sa mutilation, ça a été ... trop ? »

Harry soupira. Évidemment, il avait beaucoup d'informations. Et il devrait les donner. Vraiment, mais, bizarrement, il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore en vie alors que selon toute logique il n'aurait pas du l'être ?

Il soupira. C'était son côté gryffondor qui refaisait surface. Mais d'un autre côté Ron, Hermione, tous, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la personne qu'ils devaient chercher. Voldemort, quand il avait reprit ses pouvoirs, ressemblait à l'un d'entre eux. Voire même, légèrement plus jeune. Bien entendu, il était presque certain qu'entre temps il se soit à nouveau mutilé à un point qui le rendrait difficilement reconnaissable. L'autre point, était le fait qu'il était en possession de la baguette de sureau et d'un anaconda. Si celui-ci était encore en vie.

Mais leur avouer ça... S'il le faisait, il serait obligé de tout leur avouer. Et avec le temps que ça lui avait pris pour s'en remettre au moins un minimum... Aucun doute qu'ils seraient aussi horrifiés. Et peut-être qu'ils trouveraient bizarre qu'il soit aussi bien, deux ans après seulement ! Ginny s'était suicidée alors qu'elle n'avait que couché avec lui ! Et une seule fois !

Il avait _habité_ avec lui !

-Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit dans aucun des dossiers ? » marmonna Hermione en feuilletant les rapports de police moldus. Évidemment ils étaient tous fichés. Une centaine de personne au même endroit qui tombe dans les pommes et qui ne se souvient plus de rien en se réveillant, c'était quand même bizarre et ça méritait une enquête plus approfondie.

Harry les regardait d'un air distrait. Il reconnaissait la plupart des portraits, évidemment. Mais il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait, immanquablement, le portrait de Voldemort.

Mais il ne vint pas. Voldemort n'avait jamais été pris en photo.

Ah, il devait l'avoir récupéré avant de disparaître dans la nature. Toujours prévoyant, toujours un pas plus loin, les narguant de sa distance.

Harry savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait qu'il parle. Son silence les mettait tous en danger. Voldemort avait la baguette de sureau. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas la même erreur, s'ils devaient s'affronter à nouveau, et qu'ils fassent perdre une nouvelle fois la mémoire à tous les habitants sorciers des îles britanniques.

Mais pour l'instant, pour l'instant. Ça ne servait à rien. Ah. De qui se moquait-il, il n'avait de toute manière pas le courage de leur parler.

**3 ans. **

Toujours rien. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure. Pas une rumeur leur indiquant que Voldemort était quelque part. Peut-être bien qu'il était mort, en fait.

Et Harry n'avait toujours personne. Alors que la femme de Ron était enceinte et que Drago lui avait demandé s'il était trop tôt pour parler de fiançailles avec Hermione.

Ça commençait à faire vraiment longtemps. Parfois il arrivait à repenser à cette année... presque deux ans en fait, enfin bref, le temps qu'il avait passé avec Voldemort. Et c'était fou, quand même. Les différences de personnalité entre Voldemort mégalomaniaque dangereux et psychopathe et... Tom. Mégalomaniaque aussi, mais ayant un penchant pour la littérature cochonne et le vélo. Sérieusement. Il se demandait... comment c'était possible. Et quand il y réfléchissait trop, son esprit commençait à tirer des conclusions qui lui faisaient peur.

**4 ans**.

C'était un mariage splendide. Il se demandait si Malfoy avait fait exprès, mais tout, vraiment absolument tout puait l'argent. Enfin il disait « puait », seulement parce qu'il était persuadé que s'il avait voulu acheter un seul de ces paons albinos, il aurait dépensé la moitié de son compte en banque. C'était drôle. Les membres les plus conservateurs de la famille Malfoy avaient l'air déçu que le fils de Lucius Malfoy (un frisson de dégoût parcouru Harry) avait pu épouser une sang-de-bourbe. Mais Narcissa paraissait parfaitement heureuse. Chose étrange pour une belle-mère.

Vraiment c'était magnifique. Ils étaient à l'extérieur dans le jardin de la propriété du manoir Malfoy. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas là. Elle avait décidé que ce serait trop pour eux de la retrouver. Harry pensait que c'était une erreur et lui avait maintes fois dit. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il trouvait ça injuste, il n'avait pas eu le choix, lui, de ne pas connaître ses parents... S'il avait pu les récupérer il aurait fait n'importe quoi, même leur imposer un choc violent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione devenait Hermione Granger Malfoy (rien au monde n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis quand à l'idée de perdre son propre nom de famille) sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Et les larmes de quelques uns.

Bien sûr, Harry était heureux pour eux. Il l'était vraiment. Mais en même temps... Bon sang, il était jaloux. Parce qu'évidemment il était venu seul et il le demeurait.

**4 ans et 6 mois**

Il avait 26 ans, maintenant, et toujours rien. Dans sa vie comme dans la vie en générale. Il allait pour le nouvel-an chez Luna, qui était la seule à avoir une maison, en fait. Et comme les familles s'agrandissaient de tous les côtés, sauf de la sienne, sa maison était l'endroit parfait pour les regroupements. La maison en face de chez les Brongenal (c'était le nom du mari de Luna...oui, ils s'étaient _aussi_ mariés) ... Bon Dieu, il devenait un vieil homme amer avant l'heure.- Bref, la maison d'en face, pour la première fois, et pourtant il venait plutôt régulièrement, avait une fenêtre allumée.  
>Bizarre se dit-il d'abord. Avant de se rappeler que c'était un médecin, et qu'il avait probablement congé le soir du nouvel an alors qu'il était de garde le reste du temps.<p>

Il haussa des épaules et passa le portillon. Cette maison avait le don de lui donner la chair de poule. Plus le temps passait, plus elle paraissait délabrée, comme si vraiment, la personne qui y vivait n'y vivait pas vraiment.

Il sonna, et, comme à chaque fois, Luna vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

-Je m'excuse » déclara Harry un peu plus tard « mais je trouve la maison d'en face vraiment horrible. »

Jones éclata de rire. En voyant les regards perplexes des autres invités, c'est à dire la famille de Ron et celle d'Hermione, il déclara :

-à chaque fois qu'Harry vient, il fait un commentaire sur cette maison. C'est vrai que M. Guénial n'en prend pas beaucoup soin, mais je crois qu'il est overbooké. C'est un peu le seul médecin compétent des environs, et je pense que sa vie ressemble à celle d'un médecin de campagne du 19ème siècle. »

Harry ne releva même pas.

C'est seulement un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous bu plus que ce qui peut être considéré comme étant raisonnable, qu'il remarqua le dessin qu'avait fait Emily plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il l'attrapa, en sentant son cœur battre un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort, et le brandit devant les yeux de Luna :  
>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »<br>Elle regarda le dessin quelques secondes, puis contempla Harry avec un air perplexe :

-Un dessin d'Emi, pourquoi ? »

-C'est quoi ça ? » Harry pointa du doigt le bas de la feuille : il y avait un espèce de long trait brun sur le bas du dessin, dont une extrémité était légèrement surélevée. Il y avait deux points, et encore plus distinct, une langue fourchue.

-ça, c'est elle. » Commença a expliquer Luna en pointant un des personnages, le tout en faisant comme si c'était évident. « ça c'est son docteur, et crois-le ou pas, il lui a dit une fois qu'il avait un serpent, et ça la rendue encore plus folle de lui qu'avant. » elle sourit « je crois qu'elle est un peu amoureuse. Donc ça, c'est le serpent. »

Harry était de plus en plus horrifié.

-Comment il s'appelle, déjà, ce docteur ? »

-M. Guénial. Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry était devenu pâle comme un linge un souvenir, auquel il n'avait jamais repensé, quelques mots qu'il avait enfoncé au plus profond de sa tête :

_« Si tu pouvais changer de nom, tu prendrais quoi? »_

_-M. Extra Guénial. »_

Quel connard, quel sale enfoiré, furent les premières pensées du survivant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas bien. » déclara-t-il à la cantonade – sous les regards surpris de tout le monde – et se précipita hors de la maison.

La maison d'en face, elle, elle était toujours bien là, toujours avec ce stupide petit rayon de lumière. Il commença à courir, sachant pertinemment que dans ce paysage là, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Ses pieds restaient coincés dans les buissons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme un imbécile.  
>Pense Harry pense ! S'exhortait-il, arrête de courir, réfléchis, tu seras mort d'ici deux minutes... Mais la haine coulait en lui à la même vitesse que son sang. Il était temps que cela cesse. S'il devait mourir, tant pis. Il ne laissait personne derrière. Il avait sa baguette. Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort serait pris au dépourvu...Oui, c'était sa seule chance.<br>Il était devant la maison. Elle était encore plus horrible vue de près. Il ne s'y arrêta pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lancer le sort qu'il n'avait pas osé prononcer quelques années plus tôt. Et ce serait terminé. Il n'aurait plus à avoir honte, ce serait fini !  
>Il arriva devant la porte. Une partie de lui voulut sonner. Mais une autre se demanda si Voldemort avait sonné, lui, quand il était entré chez ses parents. Ah. Bien sûr que non. Il avait pénétré dans leur maison comme un lâche alors que son père n'AVAIT PAS SA BAGUETTE SUR LUI.<br>Le plus silencieusement, il articula : _Alohomora. _Il y avait tellement d'arrogance, rien que dans le fait que Voldemort n'ait pas mis sa maison sous le secret alors que Luna Lovegood habitait à cinq minutes à pied de chez lui, ou le fait qu'il n'y ait strictement aucune protection...

C'était tellement... une marque d'une stupidité teintée d'une fierté sans égale ! Harry bouillonnait littéralement, il avait la mâchoire serrée, la baguette levée,

il ne laisserait à Voldemort qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il allait se faire tuer, non mais continuer d'être docteur ?

C'était QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?  
>Il avança le plus silencieusement possible. Il y avait un murmure dans la maison, qui d'ailleurs n'avait strictement rien de rassurant. Bien entendu, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Une maison anglaise charmante ? Non. Il n'y avait rien, aucune décoration, rien de personnel. Juste des chaussures à l'entrée. D'ailleurs il avait vu un vélo. Quel imbécile.<p>

Il avança encore un peu plus, et se raidit quand il se rendit compte que le murmure était en fait le bruit d'une télévision.

Il s'avança un peu plus : il voyait la lumière caractéristique d'un écran allumé, une lumière vacillante dont les teintes changeaient à chaque secondes. Aucune autre lampe n'était allumée. Il avança à pas de loup et entra dans le salon. La maison était vraiment identique à celle de Luna. La télévision était placée à sa droite. Et en face de lui, le canapé. Il s'était attendu à énormément de chose, mais pas à cette vision. Voldemort était endormi, allongé sur le canapé, alors que l'émission qu'il regardait était celle du nouvel an. Il n'était même pas encore minuit.

C'était son anniversaire.

Harry se figea la baguette levée. Sa première envie avait été de lui lancer un endoloris bien senti, pendant une seconde, sa haine avait été assez forte pour que le sort ait de l'effet. Mais... Mais Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était décoiffé, mais il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir. Il avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux, était toujours complètement habillé, et le serpent, celui qu'il avait été voler dans le vivarium tant d'année auparavant était lové contre lui. Il dormait aussi, apparemment. C'était ridicule. Le salon était dans état pas possible. Il y avait des tasses de thé partout, des revues d'anatomie, et d'autres trucs, ne pouvant intéresser que des médecins, éparpillés par terre. Quant à la table basse qui se tenait entre le canapé et la télévision, il y avait... un volume de « Littérature coquine, le mensuel ». Ce n'était plus écrit par Rita Skeeter, elle était malheureusement redevenue « journaliste » pour le monde sorcier, mais vu la couverture, c'était de la même trempe.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait envie d'aller frapper l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Il avait envie de le secouer et lui demander ce que ça voulait dire, putain de merde, ses baguettes magiques n'étaient même pas visible. Elles étaient probablement sur lui, cela dit.

Il aurait pu le tuer, ça aurait été tellement facile, mais mon Dieu, ce type avait quasiment sauvé le bébé de Luna, il était arrivé quelques heures après son accouchement, la clinique ne savait pas quoi faire de ce prématuré, et ce nouveau médecin, même pas engagé, avait fait en sorte qu'Emily _vive_!

Soudain, le serpent bougea, et son horrible tête – décidément, un serpent, ce n'était mignon que pendant sa première année de vie – se redressa lentement. ils se toisèrent, le reptile et lui, pendant quelques instants. « C'est le moment, Harry » pensa-t-il, tue ce truc d'abord, et ensuite occupe toi de Voldemort. Non _Tom_, Non, _**Voldemort**_, ce type devant toi a _tué tes parents _!  
>Le serpent ne bougea pas pendant une autre seconde et ensuite, très lentement, sans même quitter Harry des yeux, il tapota le bout de son...quoi...museau ? Contre l'épaule de Voldemort, qui geignit, le repoussa sans ménagement, et essaya de se retourner. Sans grand succès, le canapé étant minuscule. Le serpent essaya une nouvelle fois, et cette fois un sifflement sortit de la bouche de Voldemort. Évidemment, Harry était incapable de le comprendre.<p>

Le serpent répondit, et il vit le dos de son ennemi se tendre, avant qu'il ne se redresse et qu'il ne se tourne.

Quelle horreur.

Les yeux n'avaient même pas la moindre petite teinte rougeâtre.

Ils étaient parfaitement

_normaux_.

Son estomac se serra, et il leva sa baguette un peu plus haut. Voldemort ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis très lentement, il leva la main, Harry se raidit constatant que le brun en face de lui fermait le poing et – à la plus grande stupéfaction du survivant – asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête du serpent. Qui réagit au quart de tour en crachant d'une manière extrêmement agressive et mordit le bras du mage noir. Qui le retira vivement. Il contempla l'endroit où il avait été mordu pendant une seconde et sembla en déduire quelque chose.

Puis d'une voix basse – qu'Harry savait due à son réveil – il déclara :

-Les baguettes sont en haut.

En gros, Harry pouvait le tuer. Il pouvait, deux mots, et l'autre serait mort. Enfin. Il aurait vengé ses parents et aurait libéré l'Angleterre d'une menace. Mais le mot menace paraissait complètement inapproprié- face à ce type, à peine réveillé qui le regardait avec fierté.

Quel imbécile, pensa Harry, à faire le malin alors que je peux le tuer

-C'est _Avada Kedavra_ si jamais tu as un problème de mémoire »

Harry lui lança un regard haineux.

-C'est _ferme-la_, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie. »

Il réfléchit encore une seconde et déclara :  
>-Tu vas venir avec moi, je t'emmène au ministère. Tom.» Il avait dit son prénom uniquement pour le provoquer. Juste avant qu'ils ne perdent tous la mémoire, cet acte l' avait fait enrager.<p>

Tom se leva, sans rien dire. Ses habits étaient trop grand. Il avait apparemment beaucoup maigri et ne s'était pas soucié de se racheter des habits plus petit. Le regard du survivant s'arrêta sur un emballage de « noodle soup »

-Tu fais juste _pitié_. » à nouveau une provocation

Voldemort haussa des sourcils :

-Je te retourne le compliment, » répondit sobrement l'autre. C'est vrai qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un cadavre. Un cadavre complètement taré en plus de ça.

Le survivant fulminait la baguette toujours en face de lui. Son ennemi avait toujours les sourcils levés, et il semblait attendre que le plus petit se décide à faire quelque chose.

-Alors juste comme ça, tu vas me suivre ? Le « grand » Voldemort va juste _me suivre_ ? » l'incrédulité était mélangée à la blessure et à la haine.

L'autre ne bougea pas, il se contenta de le fixer. C'était horrible, ces yeux. Il les connaissait pas cœur, mais en même temps, il ne les reconnaissait pas. Il y avait juste tellement de Tom dans ces yeux résigné, la même lueur dansante d'amusement, d'intelligence et de passion... Mais en même temps, et ça, c'était nouveau, un éclat plus sombre, dangereux, qui apparaissait à intervalle régulier.

-Je suis vieux, Potter. » Déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix lasse « bien plus vieux que toi...Et pourtant, je suis dans un corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus jeune. » il fit une pause « J'ai fait des _tests _! » Cette déclaration fit terriblement mal à Harry, ça ressemblait tellement au Tom qu'il avait connu : « il faut qu'on parte en vacances, j'ai fait tous les calculs ! », « Je crois que j'ai l'appendicite, j'ai vérifié toutes les autres options ! » Il serra des dents. Oui, il allait pleurer. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais pas devant lui, pas devant ce mélange grotesque d'une créature fondamentalement mauvaise et un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. « Mes organes sont jeunes » reprit il « mon cœur est celui d'un type n'ayant pas plus de trente ans... » il fit une pause et regarda résolument par la fenêtre : « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de ma vie, alors emmène-moi donc au ministère, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse. » Cette fierté, c'était insupportable. Le fond de ses paroles était clair : Je m'en fous de mon sort, fais ce que tu veux » et pourtant, c'était prononcé avec tellement d'orgueil !

-Oui, et ils ne vont pas t'exécuter, tu sais ça ? » S'exclama Harry avec haine. Il sentit que ses yeux se remplissait et essaya de contrebalancer le fait qu'il soit incapable de ne pas pleurer avec le volume de sa voix : « Tu vas pourrir dans une cellule pendant des ANNEES ! » Il repensa à toutes les informations que lui avait donné Dumbledore « Et tu vas _MOURIR _»

-Merci Sherlock » Grommela Voldemort l'air toujours aussi indifférent. « tu vois, je pense que c'est là où je me trompais le plus, mais effectivement, la nature humaine est de mourir, et ce n'est pas... cinq, six ou sept horcruxe qui vont changer quoique ce soit. » Il fit une pause et fixa attentivement Harry. « Il y a toujours un petit emmerdeur pour venir tout gâcher de toute manière. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche prêt à riposter. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Par contre, un autre de ses orifices (ses yeux) commença à libérer un certain nombre de larmes.

-Fais chier » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vivement. Ça n'était vraiment pas supposé se passer comme ça. Il aurait du pouvoir le tuer, qu'est-ce qui retenait sa main ? Ahah. Il était drôle. C'était le fait qu'il soit tellement Tom et si peu Voldemort.

Et il n'allait pas non plus le livrer au ministère. Il en serait tout simplement incapable. Pourquoi ? Était-ce de l'amour ? Ou en tout cas un vague reste qui le rendait fidèle au type qu'il avait tant haï ?

Sa baguette tomba par terre et il s'affala par terre. Voldemort allait probablement la ramasser et le tuer, ce serait bien fait pour lui. Mais au moins il partirait sans véritable regret. Il ne laissait personne derrière, ses amis le regretteraient, bien sûr. Mais la douleur ne serait qu'éphémère.

Voldemort s'accroupit devant lui, l'air passablement emprunté :  
>-Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens. »<p>

il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Sa main s'arrêta une seconde de trop, et Harry leva des yeux. Ils étaient face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Étrangle-le, lui souffla une voix dans le fond de sa conscience. Mais son cœur lui dictait autre chose (un coup de poing). Il allait lever le bras et mettre sa pensée en action quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Ron, Hermione. Drago et Luna pénètrent dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas sorti leur baguette, preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de la personne devant qui ils se trouvaient. Bien entendu, le serpent avait disparu.

-Euh, ça va Harry ? »

Il était assis par terre, appuyé contre un mur, l'autre type accroupi en face de lui, l'air un petit peu confus. Évidemment, que ça allait parfaitement ! Non mais sérieusement.

Il se redressa et essuya avec son pull les restes de larme sur son visage.

-Ce con, m'a plaqué du jour au lendemain.. Juste avant qu'on retrouve la mémoire. »

Voldemort eu la décence de prendre un air contrit. « je voulais pas vous affoler » reprit Harry « j'ai vu rouge, je voulais aller lui casser la figure. » Il ricana, d'un rire sans joie, assez lugubre, et se releva. L'autre brun ne disait toujours rien et paraissait même surpris. Harry se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta « bon, ce fut un _plaisir_ de te revoir. » et il se précipita hors de la maison.

À quel point était-il stupide ? Il lui suffisait de dire trois mots : « c'est Voldemort » pour que celui-ci soit immédiatement maîtrisé et emprisonné à vie. Mais c'était tellement bête, les sentiments ! C'était n'importe quoi. Mais en même temps, Voldemort était tellement fier que si vraiment il avait eu l'intention de reprendre une partie de ses pouvoir, il l'aurait de toute façon mentionné. Voire, il l'aurait tué immédiatement.

-ça va Harry ? » Demanda Hermione une fois dehors. La lumière de la télévision qui était visible depuis l'extérieur s'éteignit.

-J'ai envie d'y retourner et de le FRAPPER »

Hermione le retint par le bras :  
>-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Ok ? Harry, calme-toi ! »<p>

-CONNARD ! » hurla Harry a plein poumon, le visage tourné vers la maison «FILS DE... » Ron l'attrapa par l'épaule et le traîna plus loin tout en faisant une grimace à Hermione. C'était une réaction évidemment normale, surtout dans ce genre de situation, mais il était inutile qu'Harry attire l'attention sur lui comme ça. Ils savaient tous que Rita Skeeter avait la fâcheuse habitude de les suivre quand elle le pouvait, et franchement, un autre scandale sur la vie privée du survivant, ou du « coupable » comme l'appelait maintenant Rita (surnom du à la perte de mémoire collective)

Harry passa la journée suivante à pleurer et casser des objets.

**4 ans et 8 mois. **

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il savait ou était caché Voldemort. Il surveillait un peu, de loin, les activités de l'autre, dans le cas où il se serait fait complètement avoir par un plan machiavélique savamment orchestré. Mais, rien à dire. Voldemort paraissait plus sage que jamais. Il quittait sa maison tous les jours à six heures trente, la plupart du temps à vélo. Et il revenait entre dix heures du soir et onze heures. La journée, Harry savait qu'il était à l'hôpital le plus proche et la nuit, très franchement, il devait forcément dormir. En d'autres termes, même s'il avait l'impression d'être un sacré psychopathe, à l'observer de loin depuis des buissons, prêt à bondir à la moindre chose suspicieuse, il pouvait en tout bonne foi affirmer que les activités de Voldemort étaient tout à fait légales.

N'empêche il se demandait ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Aller se planquer dans le Yorkshire, faire le mort, et surtout ne pas essayer de se défendre alors qu'il menaçait de le tuer ou de l'emprisonner définitivement. N'importe qui aurait déjà déménagé non ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait.  
>Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix heures et demie. Voldemort ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Ensuite, lui, il rentrerait chez lui. Voilà, tout allait parfaitement bie-<p>

-Tu devrais trouver un autre buisson, je te promets que tu es très évident depuis en bas. Et ça commence à devenir gênant. »

Harry se retourna lentement et se trouva face à face avec son ennemi. Il le foudroya du regard, se releva, et lui relança un regard courroucé, pour la forme.

Il ne répondit-il rien, énervé de s'être fait surprendre comme ça. Voldemort était sur son vélo, un pied à Terre et il semblait se trouver hilarant.

_Connard_. Pensa Harry.

Voldemort continua :

-Et si jamais tu appelle ça de la... »il prit un air dédaigneux « surveillance » tu es une catastrophe. Je suis persuadé que je pourrais organiser un attentat contre l'ensemble de l'Angleterre que tu ne le remarquerais pas. »

-C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda Harry avec un minimum de suspicion.

Voldemort répondit :

-Pas encore. J'attends d'être à la retraite. »

Harry eut énormément de difficulté à ne pas sourire.

-Bon » déclara-t-il « je vois que tout est en ordre. Alors je vais... rentrer chez moi. »

Voldemort hocha de la tête et remonta pleinement sur son vélo. Il était content de s'être débarrassé de Potter (il n'oserait probablement plus venir, il était sûr que le jeune homme était assez malin pour savoir que c'était les serpents des environs qui lui avaient dit qu'un type l'espionnait), bref, il était content de s'être débarrassé de lui, notamment parce que le sol était glissant, et que l'année précédente il était tombé trois fois de son vélo. D'une manière assez lamentable. Il avait quand même une réputation à garder.

**4 ans et 10 mois. **

Il était à Poudlard, avec Hermione. Le ministère leur avait demandé de vider entièrement la salle sur demande. Enfin, la pièce que la salle sur demande créait lorsqu'on avait besoin de cacher quelque chose. Le fait qu'un horcruxe avait pu se trouver là avait traumatisé bien des esprits.

-Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux » déclara Hermione en l'évaluant du regard « avant tu avais toujours un air un peu ... mélancolique, absent. »

-merci » répondit Harry avec ironie.

-Mais vraiment, il y a un grand changement. » Ce n'était pas exactement ce que le brun avait envie d'entendre.

-Tu as reparlé au médecin ? »

Il le savait ! Il savait qu'ils le soupçonnaient tous d'entretenir une relation secrète avec ce type. L'idée même le faisait sourire. S'ils se rendaient compte... de ce qu'ils sous entendaient... Le scandale que ça ferait !

-Non » mentit-il. La vérité, c'était qu'à part l'incident de la cachette – c'est à dire quand il s'était fait surprendre en plein acte d'espionnage – il avait revu Voldemort une fois. Par hasard. Alors qu'il faisait ses courses... Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il le suivait, mais c'était le seul moyen pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une énorme erreur. Il était vraiment pathétique...

-Harry regarde ! »

Hermione se tenait devant un énorme objet, bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle avait l'air absolument fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait dans la grande vitre, parce que oui, c'était un miroir. Le miroir du riséd.

-Il te montre tes désirs les plus profonds » déclara Harry. Hermione parut surprise.

-Mon côté féministe est outré par ce que je vois alors... j'ai une grande famille » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaça devant.

Il s'attendait, bien évidemment, à voir toute sa famille. Mais il fut horrifié en constatant qu'au lieu de voir ses parents... Il se voyait lui, et à ses côtés... Il y avait... Il recula d'un pas et sortit du champ du miroir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentit prit de vertiges. Parce ce que Voldemort était apparu dans le miroir du riséd, à ses côtés.

**5 ans**.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement l'intention d'être cassant, mais franchement, Potter, il va falloir que tu te trouves une occupation. »

Harry se redressa, légèrement embarrassé : il avait bien évidemment tourné la tête quand il avait remarqué que Voldemort l'avait repéré. Aïe. Bien sûr, un type qui regarde avec attention un mur, comme s'il pouvait y déchiffrer le sens de la vie, c'était pas très crédible.

-Je suis auror. Surveiller les criminels, c'est ça, mon occupation. »

Voldemort haussa un sourcil. Ce geste était tellement familier qu'Harry eut une fois de plus envie de le frapper. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour lui dire quelque chose de bien senti, mais se ravisa.

-D'ailleurs, y'a quoi dans ce sac » demanda Harry en essayant un tant soit peut de se rattraper. Voldemort le lui tendit, et Harry l'attrapa en essayant d'avoir un air digne. Il l'ouvrit, jeta un œil dedans, et le lui rendit en soupirant.

-Je me demande si tu aimais déjà les romans de gare. J'entends avant qu'on perde la mémoire. » Oui, le sac était rempli de romans douteux. Décidément il ne changeait vraiment pas.

Voldemort haussa des épaules :

-Je sais pas. Je dois dire que je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à ce que je pouvais aimer. » Harry secoua la tê marchèrent de concert vers la sortie du supermarché. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. « à part la défense contre les forces du mal, ça j'adorais vraiment. Et le communisme. Pendant ma période rebelle. »

-Pardon ? » S'exclama Harry « le commu – QUOI ? »  
>Voldemort sourit, il semblait vraiment se remémorer de bons souvenirs<p>

-J'étais un sacré gamin, je devais avoir dix ans – c'était peut-être six mois avant que l'autre salopard se ramène pour me faire la morale – j'avais un club constitué de moi, d'un serpent et d'une gamine qui avait un léger retard mental, et je leur expliquais que l'avenir de la société était communiste. C'était drôle. Après y'a deux ou trois autres gamins qui venaient, mais je crois que c'était surtout à cause du serpent. »

-Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Harry, il avait toujours cru que Voldemort avait passé sa vie dans la solitude la plus totale. « ce qui arrivait à chaque fois, c'était des enfants pauvres Harry, ils sont tous morts : tuberculose, pneumonie, méningite » Il fit une pause « je pense qu'en tant que sorcier on a une meilleure immunité face aux maladies moldues. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre sinon. »Harry le regarda avec surprise évidemment tout ce qu'il savait de la jeunesse de Voldemort venait de Dumbledore. Et ça se limitait à dire que Tom était la méchanceté incarnée.

-C'est sérieux ? »  
>Voldemort hocha la tête :<br>-Et on mourrait tous de faim, c'était horrible. Mrs coles et les autres personne s'occupant de nous, à l'orphelinat, elles étaient terriblement froides, parce qu'on était tous plus ou moins condamnés. En général, les nouvelles s'attachaient aux gamins, et ça leur brisait le cœur de les voir tous mourir. C'était un endroit insalubre, sale... » Il fronça les sourcils. En faisant balancer son sac « enfin bref, sans parler du prêtre limite pédophile, sérieux, heureusement que je ressemblais à un gamin de film d'horreur, je crois même qu'il était persuadé que j'étais un démon. » il sourit « une fois, je lui ai tellement foutu les boules avec un serpent, qu'il a jamais osé me revenir. Il a cru que j'étais le malin ou un truc comme ça. »

-Mais Dumbledore... »

Voldemort l'interrompit en fronçant des sourcils :  
>-Il a vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Oui, j'étais imbu de ma personne, mais on l'était tous, dans une certaine mesure, comment tu voulais qu'on survive autrement ? On arrêtait pas de nous répéter qu'on était des moins que rien. Et franchement, la plus part des gamins de l'orphelinat, s'ils arrivaient à l'âge adultes, tournaient mal. Les filles se prostituaient et les garçons ... finissaient en général en prison. Alors que je vole deux trois trucs honnêtement... » il fit une pause, mais apparemment, avoir mentionné Dumbledore lui avait définitivement délié la langue : « Et à Poudlard, non mais c'était une énorme <em>blague <em>! Dès mon arrivée il me surveillait comme si j'allais commettre un crime. Ok, rétrospectivement, il avait raison, mais franchement, je suis arrivé comme un _touriste, _j'avais évidemment lu l'histoire de Poudlard avant de venir mais, le choixpeau m'envoie à Serpentard, alors déjà, merci on me traite comme la pire des merdes dès les premières secondes à cause de mon uniforme de quatrième main » (Harry n'arrivait plus à en placer une) « et ensuite j'ai vomi dans la salle commune comme le pire des... » en voyant le regard surpris du plus jeune il expliqua : « j'avais jamais autant vu de nourriture de ma vie. J'ai abusé le premier soir, et j'ai vomi, VOMI, dans la salle commune, devant toutes les sept années réunies. Pire moment de ma vie, je crois. » Harry du se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. « alors après, je me soupçonne d'être un descendant de la famille Serpentard, et l'autre imbécile qui m'ignore quand j'essaye de lui parler, alors évidemment j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Et ce serpent, en plus il avait jamais vu la lumière du jour ! Je pensais pas à mal, à la base. Après, elle était morte, mais ça me paraissait pas si grave, j'avais aucune notion de la vie et de la mort, tout le monde était toujours mort quand j'étais gamin ! Il y avait deux morts par semaine à l'orphelinat ! Ok, là, en l'occurrence, c'était ma faute, mais c'était même pas _voulu _! Et après j'ai fait des horcruxes. C'était pas une très bonne idée. »

-C'est du délire. Et ça justifie rien. »

Voldemort prit un air outré :

-Je trouve que ça justifie certaines choses. Tu balances pas un gamin déséquilibré à Poudlard, en plus à Serpentard dans ces années là. Jeune homme ton petit Malfoy c'était rien comparé à ces malades mentaux. J'étais avec la mère de Bellatrix, et cette femme était _vraiment_ malade. Bellatrix était une petite joueuse face à elle. »

Harry secoua la tête :

-Ok, tu es un pauvre petit être qui a été maltraité toute sa vie. »

-Merci » répondit l'autre. Le pire c'est que son remerciement avait l'air sincère. « Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir si j'allais bien. J'allais pas bien du tout dans ma tête. Évidemment je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais j'aurais bien eu besoin d'une thérapie. »

Il soupira en secouant la tête, comme s'il regardait vraiment tout son passé avec un air paternaliste. N'importe quoi.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'autre bout du village, l'endroit ou la route devenait plus petite et où elle menait aux maisons de Luna et de Voldemort.

Harry secoua de la tête une dernière fois, et s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à Voldemort avant de transplaner chez lui, quand le plus vieux ajouta :

-Ah, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! » Il paraissait soudainement plutôt excité. « Tu te rappelles peut-être pas qu'on avait parlé de ça, une fois mais...Mais tu te souviens du débat sur les plantes carnivores radioactives contre l'Homme ? »

Oui, effectivement, Harry se souvenait. Ça datait de bien des années, maintenant, ils s'étaient engueulés parce qu'Harry soutenait que l'Homme était capable de venir à bout de n'importe quelle créature, et Tom lui, était persuadé qu'une plante carnivore radioactive détruirait le monde humain.

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de voir ça. » Marmonna le brun en secouant la tête.

-J'ai crée une nouvelle espèce de plante. Je te garantis qu'aucun moldu n'aurait de chance contre - » Harry avait déjà transplané. « c'était une blague. » finit Voldemort dans le vide.

**5 ans et une semaine.**

-C'est vraiment un appartement miteux ! »  
>Harry se retourna vivement, et lança le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, c'est à dire sa baguette, à la figure. Pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait pu faire, si vous vouliez son avis.<p>

Voldemort l'a rattrap avec facilité, et la fit tournoyer dans ses mains.

-Grossière erreur, Potter. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais devenu un gentil petit garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

des sueurs froides descendirent le long de son dos. Voldemort partit d'un rire suraiguë et tout à coup, reprit son sérieux, et posa la baguette sur le premier meuble à disposition. Il reprit :

-comme je disais, c'est vraiment un appartement _minable_. Il jeta un œil autour de lui : « le ministère te paye pas ou bien ? »

-DEGAGE. »

Il s'assit sur le seul canapé du salon. Toujours en fixant Harry. Son regard avait une teinte résolument innocente, voire complètement allumée, ce qui acheva d'agacer le survivant qui se leva de son bureau pour se planter devant Tom.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'autre, sans le quitter des yeux, lui répondit avec un ton traînant, qui avait été évidemment choisi exprès pour l'énerver encore plus :

-Je m'ennuie. »

-Tu n'es pas censé travailler ? »

Voldemort haussa des épaules et répondit avec nonchalance : « Je suis obligé d'avoir un jour de congé toutes les deux semaines, sinon c'est pas légal. »

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es chez moi ? »

Nouvel haussement des épaules. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se relever, l'air presque agacé.  
>-Bon, puisque je vois que je dérange à ce point, je vais aller à... » il sembla réfléchir puis prit un air incroyablement fourbe : « little hangleton. »<p>

-Pardon ? » s'exclama Harry « Je... tu... Non. Hors de question. »

Cette fois, c'est le plus âgé qui avait une expression outrée :  
>-Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller ? C'est ma maison, d'ailleurs. Tu veux que je te la lègue ? Elle est toujours mieux que » Il évita la chaussure que venait de lui lancer Harry « cette chose qui te sert de » il évita l'agrafeuse « logis. Tu pourrais arrêter de me lancer des trucs à la tête? »<p>

Harry était fou de rage :

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu ... avec ça ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une expression dramatique. Voldemort le fusilla du regard :

-Je me pose la même question tous les jours, un avorton pareil, les serpentards de mon époque avaient raison, je manque définitivement de goût. »

C'en était trop. Harry s'était trop souvent retenu, il avança à grand pas, furibond, contre l'autre occupant de la pièce et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Voldemort lui attrapa le poignet et déclara avec un énorme sourire suffisant :

-Alors... on fait moins le mal- humpf. » Harry lui avait asséné une gifle avec sa main libre. Voldemort lui écrasa le pied avec force, Harry essaya de le mordre, Voldemort le balança contre le canapé.

-Petit con ! » s'exclama-t-il « je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es d'une violence »

-Pardon ? »riposta Harry « venant de toi... comment tu peux... » il se redressa, prêt à recommencer le « combat ».

Mais Voldemort avait baissé les bras et les avait plaqué le long de son corps :  
>-Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y, je suis sûr que le gentil petit gryffond- » Le coup de poing l'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques secondes.<p>

-ça c'était pour ma famille. » s'exclama Harry, toujours fou de rage. C'était difficile, comme situation. Ça l'était depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. D'un côté, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Voldemort était au final, plus Tom que Voldemort. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas synonyme ? Est-ce que s'il avait été à Poudlard dans les années... quoi.. quarante, il aurait rencontré la personne malveillante et destructrice qu'il avait toujours imaginé?

Plus il voyait la manière dont le plus vieux se comportait, plus il en doutait. Et c'était horrible, parce qu'il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère. Tom avait toujours été une créature de logique, et la chose logique à faire, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, avait été de s'enfuir et de se cacher au fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

Harry le regarda, il sentait la rage se dissiper. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé en fait ? Il voyait Tom, debout, le regardant avec curiosité, mais avec aucune pointe de mépris ou de haine. Il le regardait ouvertement, et très franchement, s'il oubliait ces cinq années horribles, il pouvait voir l'homme avec qui il avait vécu. Là devant lui, il voyait l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit : que se serait-il passé si...

-Je me demande » demanda Harry qui avait perdu toute son énergie. « ce qu'il se serait passé, si mon premier réflexe n'avait pas été de te frapper. Tu sais, quand on a retrouvé la mémoire. »

Voldemort haussa des épaules :

-Je ne sais pas. »

-Ton premier réflexe aurait été de me tuer, hein ? » Harry avait besoin de se rassurer. Parce que c'était vrai que Voldemort n'avait jamais été ouvertement agressif à son égard, depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pas un reproche, pas un regard haineux. Il était juste posé. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il _attendait_.

-Non, en fait, j'allais rire. Franchement avoue qu'il y a une part d'humour là dedans. C'est tellement ironique, sur toutes les personnes d'Angleterre, on tombe l'un sur l'autre. » il secoua la tête. « Enfin bon. C'est le passé. » Il haussa des épaules.

Il _attendait_.

La pensée qui avait rapidement traversé l'esprit d'Harry y était coincée. Il attendait. Sa manière de se comporter n'était que ça, en fait. Quand il l'avait retrouvé, il avait attendu sa sentence. Ensuite, il avait attendu qu'il le retrouve.

Harry se leva et marcha en direction de Voldemort. C'était horrible, il savait ce qu'il allait faire et c'était la dernière chose qu'il fallait. Il pensait à ses parents, à la manière dont il les trahissait. C'était ignoble. Innommable, il ne méritait pas d'être leur fils.

Il s'arrêta devant Tom, ils étaient face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry planta son regard dans celui du plus grand :

Il y avait tellement dans ces yeux, c'était à la fois déroutant et terriblement excitant. Il voyait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, ce que l'autre attendait de lui, ce que Tom était prêt à lui promettre.

Le plus grand avait l'air grave :

-Quand je me suis réveillé » commença-t-il « C'était horrible, bien entendu. Mais par dessus tout, le plus horrible de tout, je crois que c'est le fait qu'à ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte que Dumbledore avait toujours eu raison:Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte. Une seule. »

Tom se pencha légèrement en avant et pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, attira Harry contre lui.

* * *

><p>(Je sais que l'évolution d'Harry est trop rapide, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas trop envie de m'embourber dans trop de pathos ! Désolée pour le manque de crédibilité, veuillez croire que j'ai réellement fait de mon mieux)<p>

Ah et désolée pour la fin un peu abrupte, c'est pas exclu que je fasse une chapitre "bonus"! Sinon, si vous saviez le mal que j'ai eu à choisir comment ça allait se finir, je suis consciente que voldemort est extrêmement OOC mais que voulez vous je ne suis qu'une jeune fille fleure bleue hahaha. Sinon, ouais. Je suis pas extrêmement satisfaite, mais voilà, je pense que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je sais que le ton est différent entre les trois chapitres et sans doute que ça vous a rebuté mais voilà-

Encore une dernière fois: **merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, merci de m'avoir soutenue!**  
><strong>à tout bientôt JE VOUS AIME!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes:<strong>

**Yami.S:** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Désolée pour le retard!  
><strong>BMW:<strong> Merci merci! je suis contente si ça te plaît! Et vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de publier la suite! Encorte merci!

**BritneyBitch:**Ahah! Désolée pour le retard et encore merci!


End file.
